Mutiny
by Shades of Crimson
Summary: The Emperor of the Universe took five children from their homes to be raised on his ship in fear that they could one day grow to defeat him. Now that they have grown his plan has backfired and the five have begun to plot against him. BV GCC K18 LT
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Hope Assassin and George Orwell. Two amazingly different people, but both serve as a major source of inspiration. A lot of the ideas portrayed in this story came from Orwell's novel 1984, and the confidence and support for writing it came from Dark Hope Assassin. So to these two, I owe much.

I know I already posted this, and then shortly thereafter took it down. However, I hadn't clearly planned some things out, and, so now, I think it's ready.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

**The First Chapter**

---------------------------------------------------

A man with dark eyes and rugged, masculine physique watched with stealthy eyes and a sharp tongue pressed against the backs of his clinched teeth as a taller man, equally muscular with unruly black hair, beside him tapped his fingers lazily on the table as his dumb lips hummed a tune to a foreign, offbeat melody. The corners of the taller mans mouth were pulled upwards in an out of place smile. The fuming smaller man glared at him, hatred flaring his nostrils, anger from his fingertips gripping the table the taller man was tapping.

It was a unconscious reflex, gripping the hem of the table as he did, his knuckles whitening from the force of his grasp -- if he were to squeeze any tighter the edge of the table would likely snap, for he held the force to do so. What he did not have the power to do, however, was snap the neck of the grinning idiot beside him.

And that thought angered him even more -- thinking of this his grip tightened and the man beside him stopped whistling and frowned as he heard the table begin to crack. The taller man blinked ignorantly, "Uh, Vegeta, you okay?"

The shorter man, Vegeta, turned his dark gaze to the man beside him, removing his hands from the table and folding them across his chest that was covered with blue and black plates of Sayian armor. The royal crest was in the upper corner of the right breast shield, just above his muscular arms that were now being crossed tightly against his torso.

He slid his dark eyes shut and leaned back in his chair, an action that didn't completely let his guard down, but appeared as though there was no threat -- that he was relaxed; an action in which the Sayain Prince was rare to be seen.

"Yes." he grunted, his gruff voice echoing against the cold metal walls of the room they were seated in, "I'm _okay_, Kakerot."

Kakerot, the taller man, more often called by the name "Goku," nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word the door slid open and a lizard-like creature, with pale, scaly pink skin entered. The pinkish creature was far from intimidating from afar, but a glance into the eyes of this small alien and one would only begin to imagine the evil that he was capable; the torturous nature of this being. For that was what made him the most powerful, and the most feared at that, being in the universe.

Both of the Sayain men rose from the table immediately as the lizard entered the room, slashing his cape behind him and shutting the metal door. He smiled at the pair of Sayain 'children' before him.

"How was your mission?" He asked in a feminine voice, a hint of care in his tone. His smile remained as he took a seat at the opposite side of the table, causing both Sayains to sit as well.

Vegeta went back to gripping the edge of the table and let the more social and friendly Sayain talk for him, "It was wonderful!" Kakerot began, "Vegeta was so great, you would have been pleased." Kakerot slapped his big hand on his prince's back, causing Vegeta to flinch at the companion-like contact, "He blew up the whole thing -- he was a little ..." his eyes rose to the ceiling as if he were thinking of the proper diction.

"Unmerciful." Vegeta stated plainly, knowing how Kakerot's vocabulary was limited.

Goku nodded, "Yeah. Unmerciful." The word sounded unnatural as it left the Sayain's lips. "I wanted there to be survivors, but Vegeta assured me they were no planet to be ... merciful?... to."

Frieza laughed, a feminine laugh that caused Vegeta to cringe. But inwardly only -- for he was a master of concealing his emotions. As far as anyone knew, the cold prince had not felt an ounce of emotion as long as he had been on this ship. None save for anger, revenge, lust, pride, and, quite possibly the tinge in his eyes constantly suggested, hate.

Frieza nodded, almost proudly at the two men before him, "Well you're home early."

Home. The word stung Vegeta's brain. This was _not_ his home. Not to any of them.

Them being Frieza's chosen _children_. Them being the Great Five. Them being prisoners, the greatest set of prisoners with the greatest set of value in all of the universe.

"Yes." Goku spoke up again, "We got done really fast -- it only took two days for us to find the information that you asked for, and then Vegeta destroyed the planet and we put in the pod's coordinates back to here and it only took a day to get back to The Grand Ship."

The tyrant lizard nodded as he rose from his seat, "Come now, I'm sure the both of you are hungry."

The very notion of food caused Goku's stomach to growl and Vegeta's eyes to roll, but both Sayains were to their feet and out the door the moment that the suggestion was made.

----------------------------------------

She felt the coldness embrace her bare skin, and the thin towel clad around her body felt the shivers that the draft caused as she entered the darkness that was to serve as her living quarters. She shut the bathroom door, where the steam had risen from the heat of her bath, and turned to a small window in the room that showed the outside world through a thick and blurry sheet of glass. She stared heartlessly out into the void of blackness called space, and calculated the position of the ship by the silver stars blinking out in the distance. They were about 500 kilometers outside of the weak planet Turbo.

Her eyes focused and she saw her own reflection in the window. Her skin tone was reddened by the high temperatures of her previous bath and beads of water dripped down her flawless complexion from stands of her long, blue hair.

Her azure eyes blinked back at her, taking in the deceptive, yet surreal beauty of her face. She was the ideal woman, she smirked at this thought as turned away from the window and flicked on the lights. But she was in no way modest nor humble.

She had no reason to be.

She smiled to herself as she began to dress, for she was not only one of the most beautiful woman in the universe, but was the most intelligent as well. The perfect combination of beauty and brains. An unwise combination at times, but it suited her well.

Actually, she was _the_ most intelligent person in the universe. That was the reason she was on this ship in the first place.

Yet, here, she was a prisoner. To him._ Frieza_. She seethed at the thought of his name and glared at the sash that she was about to put on when she dressed ... one day, she vowed, she would be released from these binding chains and all that this sash symbolized.

So she was a bit temperamental at times, but it was not ignorance that caused this -- it was hatred. Hatred for Frieza, the barbaric creature that trapped her here on this ship.

She wasn't the only one that he held here -- he had taken five at a young age for fear that they would become his greatest enemies some day. But he was not a fool by doing so -- taking the universes prime and molding them under him as a fatherly figure. He wanted them to be with him, always, so they could be like him. He believed that they would grow to respect him and join him in his rule, rather then be raised as his powerful enemies elsewhere. But his plan was failing miserably, for the Great Five despised him and plotted against him when his slithery back was turned, and instead, the had each other … and hated him_together._

Her eyes rolled at the thought of this, for her real father she has nearly forgotten. Bulma was born from the wealthiest man on planet Earth. He was also intelligent, but his lack of strength made him incapable of keeping her as his own, and so the Colds came in and took her away. She thought he almost deserved it. Her real father, for being unable to protect her. She was better off here, a prisoner. At least _she_ could use her brilliance to protect her. She was greedy and unsatisfied -- pleasuring herself in indulgence. Living for herself and her vain desires.

But being raised here she had learnt the value of a rule that someone very wise from her home planet had taught. A man named Darwin, who's law stated that the world, or universe rather, was one that strived on the laws of survival of the fittest. And having a pretty face with brains to back it up was a plus when it came to getting her way on their home ship.

She dressed quickly, a simple pair of shorts and a white tank top, tying the scarlet sash around her waist, and her long hair -- still slightly wet, pulled back. She placed a pair of white flip-flops on her feet and rushed out of her room into the science lab just down the hall.

Even though she was named and treated as royalty on Frieza's ship, she still had a job to do.

-------------------------------------------

After he had eaten, he began walking down the corridors of the ship -- earning quick bows of respect from each of the lower class slaves, workers, and warriors as he passed. Being apart of the Great Five gave him superiority to begin with, but he was also the prince of a strong, powerful, and allied planet.

But he gave them no sign of acknowledgement. He thought them to be merely peasants, not worthy of his time, and it be a waste to move his head in a small tilt for these lowly beings.

He quickened his pace until he was standing in front of the science wing, and her personal lab.

When he opened the door a smirk passed across his features. There she was -- lying beneath a ship she was repairing. Her long, toned and slender bare legs in his view -- the rest of her was hidden under the ship as she cursed angrily and flung a wrench across the room. After a few more curses, she slid herself from beneath the ship and got to her feet.

Vegeta easily dodged the wrench that had been flung unknowingly in his direction and watched as Bulma, thinking herself alone, took her goggles from her head and sat them on a table that was scattered with papers -- plans, formulas, and sketches -- along with various tools and scores of empty coffee mugs.

After she had sat the goggles down on the table she let out a frustrated sigh and looked up -- jumping slightly at the flame haired man who was watching her with an amused smirk.

"Vegeta!" She smiled back at him, after she had gotten over her initial shock, she came to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His smirk remained as he nodded, looking down at her perfection -- her long, messy ponytail was loose and a few pieces had freed themselves from it and were framing her face delicately. She looked so good and it had been quite long -- he kissed her roughly. No hint of affection with the force of his tongue, just power, pride, and lust.

She pulled away and frowned, "Vegeta... I'm all sweaty and gross."

His smirk fell and his expression became serious, "Woman, I've been on a mission for a while. Besides, I'll get you sweaty anyway."

She rolled her eyes and ignored his last comment, brushing her perfectly manicured nails through his soft mane of hair she studied his cold eyes almost adoringly, "How was your purging mission?"

He shrugged, annoyed by her changing of the subject, "Long. Kakerot was my only company, you can imagine how he drove me insane."

She laughed and studied his sharp features -- his olive toned skin and ripped muscles, every inch of him was strong and dark, mysterious and handsome. She traced his jaw line with her fingers and studied the way his muscles remained unmoved to her touch beneath his smooth, dark skin, "Did you kill anyone?" She whispered.

He nodded lightly, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her closer to him. With his arms holding the sides of her thin waist, against the soft satin fabric of the scarlet sash tied protectively around the curve of her hips, he hosted her up easily and sat her on the table, her long legs spreading as he stepped between them, their faces just inches apart.

"Many?" She whispered again, felling his hot breaths graze her ear.

"Many." He repeated emotionlessly, his face never faulting, "And how was staying here?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

"I know." He said with a conceited smirk, kissing her roughly again, her legs involuntarily straddled his waist, her ankles locked behind his back, pulling him closer to her.

"Wait until tonight, Vegeta." She whispered again, pulling her lips away, but keeping their bodies close. Truthfully, she was willing to go now -- but she had a lot of work to get done.

He pulled away from her and, turning her flushed face away from him she wiped her hand off on her short denim shorts and jumped off the table, watching him head for the door, "I'll see you tonight at the welcoming party. I'm sure there will be one. Frieza will want to congratulate his _sons_ on their victory."

Vegeta cringed at the word but did not turn around so Bulma could only frown at his back, knowing the expression that was on his face. Son. He was _not_ that bastard's son. He growled under his breath and exited the room, slamming the door in the process and leaving Bulma on her own to return to her work.

-------------------------------------

"They're holding a banquet in your honor tonight." Tien said, his friendly voice distant as he stood beside Goku in the main wing of the extensive training facilities that were available on the ship. The pair watched with calm faces as Vegeta ruthlessly pounded on a random lieutenant of the Cold Army.

Goku nodded slightly, his eyes watching Vegeta's quick movements as the prince kicked the taller man in the stomach with the side of his leg, blood spurting from the lieutenants mouth as he fell unconscious to the floor.

Vegeta wiped his bloody hands together and scowled down at the fallen man. So he was frustrated. And when Bulma was unwilling to let him take out his frustration on her, he came here and kicked the living crap out of some unfortunate member of the Cold Army. _They_ were the reason he was so angry in the first place, after all.

Goku turned to Tien, "What time is the banquet?"

Tien shrugged, "I'm not sure. ChiChi was talking about it earlier--" Tien paused a moment, just to watch the childish blush spread across the strongest Sayain in the universe's cheeks, "She said it was later tonight though, so we have some time."

Vegeta scowled coldly at Goku with distaste in his dark eyes, he hated that Goku was stronger than he was. He also hated that Goku was swooning over ChiChi and making a fool of himself and fool of his race. Truthfully, he hated Goku period.

Tien smiled at Goku, "So, have you talked to ChiChi?"

Goku blushed again and shook his head, "No... well, not since I've been back. We left on an awkward note."

"An 'awkward note'?" Tien asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

"Yeah." Goku sighed, "I told her that I was going on this mission and that I was going to miss her. And then," Goku fidgeted a moment, his eyes downcast, "And then I told her that I liked her."

Tien smiled, "And she?"

Vegeta growled, "Who gives a fuck what she did. Kakerot, if you want a woman you're going to have to be brash. You're making a fool of yourself blushing about and walking by her with a nervous smile. Sayain's aren't shy bastards, Kakerot. We're not tender. We're --"

Tien laughed and rolled his eyes, yes, all three of them. Even the odd eye in the center of his head. It stuck out, but was not uncommon in this section of the universe. Tien was the eldest son of the ruler of the South coordinate, and many beings in the South coordinate donned the third eye without shame.

The universe was divided into two coordinates, North and South. Each with royal families who served their coordinates as advisors under elected authorities who ran each of the coordinates in a democratic system.

Tien was thought the be the only surviving son of the King of the Southern Coordinate. He had a younger brother, Krillin, who was thought to have died in a shipping accident years ago. Tien was a fair and noble man, who was said to make the South a great empire when he took rule. Frieza needed both the Northern and Southern coordinates to make his rule absolute -- so he took the son of the South and the daughter of the North, and made them apart of the Five sons and daughters he was raising on his ship.

Tien cut Vegeta off, "Yes Goku, take romantic advice from _Vegeta_."

Goku laughed and Vegeta glared at the tall bald man.

Tien laughed with a shrug, "No offence Vegeta, but you and Bulma's little thing isn't much of a relationship."

Vegeta chuckled with a smirk, "No?"

"Sex doesn't count, your highness."

Vegeta's smirk turned cold as his eyes fixed on Tien, "I would like to think that you aren't mocking me. I'll have you know that I am perfectly clear on the fact that what that woman and I have _isn't_ a relationship. There are no weak emotions there, and that is how I intend it to stay. Sayain's aren't to --"

"Sayain's aren't weak, they are almighty and powerful brutes with malicious hearts and dicks." Tien cut him off, nodding lightly with an amused smile, Vegeta had a habit of drowning about his almighty and powerful race and he knew the drill. He could even feign the haughty smirk as he impersonated the Sayain Prince.

Tien's face grew calm as he studied Vegeta's tense expression, "But is that all _she_ wants?"

Vegeta shrugged and kicked the unconscious man at his feet, causing the man to slide across the metal floors and dent the wall opposite where the men stood, "Well I don't give a fuck, now do I?"

Tien and Goku watched Vegeta go and Goku sighed, "He'll never feel for anyone the way I do for ChiChi, will he?"

Tien shrugged lightly, "He's a mystery to me."

Goku smiled, "Well, let's go find ChiChi, Tien. I really want to see her."

Tien laughed, "Alright, you go on ahead. See you at the banquet tonight, Goku. Don't do anything stupid."

Goku laughed as he exited the training room from the same door that Vegeta had, turning back to Tien who was giving him a reassuring thumbs up.

Goku scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle and then exited the training facilities.

-------------------------------------------

ChiChi watched as Bulma came her way, ignoring the looks of disapproval that were being sent in her direction.

Among the female species, Bulma was not a woman of morals -- and she was often the center of others gossip and filthy rumors. It was frowned upon to sleep around with the cocky Sayain Prince, but Bulma didn't care. She was arrogant herself, and looked down on the woman who looked evilly up at her, she hated them too, and they knew it.

ChiChi shook her head at Bulma's choice of clothing. The blue haired woman wore a short blue skirt, scarlet sash tied around her waist, with a pair of knee high boots. Only her thin upper thighs showing of her long, slender legs. She had on a tight, gray tank top and her long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, a pair of silver hoops adorned her ears.

ChiChi decided that Bulma looked exceptionally beautiful today. A bit on the slutty side, but Bulma could pull it off without making herself seem trashy. For Bulma _never_ looked trashy.

ChiChi also decided that she would never put herself into something so... _revealing_.

Men stared at her as they passed by and she shot a few of the slightly attractive guards winks. Bulma always liked to tease the guards. ChiChi believed that Bulma secretly hoped that it would cause Vegeta to become jealous, but she hadn't seen any signs of him even noticing. She sighed, or it could just be in Bulma's nature to flirt...

When Bulma stepped closer to ChiChi, she gave her a quick hug and then backed up a bit, studding ChiChi's modest ensemble and frowned playfully, "We'll..._that's_ not going to get Goku's attention now, is it?"

ChiChi blushed furiously, bringing her hands subconsciously to the scarlet sash tied neatly around her own waist, "Bulma. Don't say such things. Goku is a gentleman, and I a lady. We don't go about --"

Bulma rolled her eyes with a grin, "ChiChi, you're my very best friend -- now just try and tell me that you don't like him."

ChiChi blushed again, but this time Bulma noticed that it was bashful, girlish and cute.

Bulma's grin widened as she watched Goku coming their way, "Look! Now here's your chance."

ChiChi blinked in surprise as Bulma hugged her friend again and winked while mouthing a quick 'good luck' to her as she made her way down the hallway, smiling politely at Goku and then throwing him a short 'welcome home'.

Goku smiled shyly at the neatly dressed dark haired girl. There was no doubt that ChiChi was beautiful. For she was.

Everyone always took Bulma to be the pretty one -- because Bulma was fiery and outgoing, funny, snappy, and witty -- much more noticeable in a crowed. Not to mention Bulma's constant wearing of short skirts and flashes of long, cerulean hair. But ChiChi was always at Bulma's side. Taking up for her friend, being the shyer and gracious woman, for ChiChi was one of humble refinement. With time spent, people grew to appreciate both woman's beauty -- as different as it was.

ChiChi was the only child of the Emperor of the North coordinate. The youngest of the five sent to Frieza's ship. ChiChi was sweet, innocent, but had a temper. A very bold and haughty temper that caused her to throw things in a fit of rage.

A temper that matched the only other female in the Five -- Bulma's.

Unlike Bulma, however, ChiChi also had quite a bit of physical strength and Goku and her trained together sometimes.

Her power always surprised him.

ChiChi blushed at the Sayain. She had had a crush on Goku since the moment she had laid eyes one him all those years ago when they were brought here. When she thought that she could kiss his cheek and they would fall in love. If it weren't for Bulma, she might still think the same way. But the fact was, ChiChi hadn't ever kissed Goku's cheek, but she _was_ in love.

Or at least she had convinced herself she was.

Goku hadn't begun feeling the same way about her until four months ago, when he had heard that ChiChi was being courted by a royal from a powerful planet in her father's coordinate. He felt something that he hadn't felt before in his entire life -- jealousy. It wasn't a good emotion on the happy-go-lucky Sayain. But that night when he had seen her waiting for this royal to take her to dinner -- he had felt another emotion. Passion.

He had wanted ChiChi to look at him, her dark eyes adoring his face. He had wanted to hold her, kiss her hair, and be with her always. It was a strange feeling, but he thought that ChiChi was beautiful, and he liked her inside and out.

So the feeling was now mutual, and everyone on the ship knew it, save for them. The very couple stood oblivious, thinking that this was possibly one sided, and there was a great chance that they were going to be broken hearted if they said anything to the other.

So they kept quiet. Watched from a distance. Dreamed. And continued to crush.

"Goku, I am glad that your mission was safe." ChiChi's voice was tense and formal as she fought to keep her expression calm.

Goku studied her with benevolent eyes, "Are you coming to the banquet tonight?"

ChiChi smiled, "Oh, of course."

Goku grinned, "Good." He paused a moment and then blurted, "Would you like to go with me?"

ChiChi blinked, a small tinge of blush flushing her cheeks.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "As-as friends of course."

ChiChi laughed lightly, "Oh, yes, of course."

"So?" Goku asked, blinking at her quizzically.

"Yes." ChiChi laughed again, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Goku grinned widely, "Good. I'll escort you there."

She smiled bashfully and averted her eyes, "I heard rumor that your next mission was to Vegeta-sei."

The powerful Sayain sighed, dropping his nervous expression, "Yes. Truthfully, I'm not sure how to feel about it. I mean, Vegeta and I will be seeing our families again. And that will be nice. Of course, it will be for only a short while, and so I'll have to leave them again. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay. As much as we hate to admit it... this life here, well... It's my life, I guess."

ChiChi nodded thoughtfully, "I know what you mean. I couldn't imagine leaving you or Bulma or Tien," She smiled, "and even life without Vegeta is nearly unimaginable."

Goku smiled at her, "Well, I don't want to think about that now. Besides, it's only a rumor. Frieza would never allow something like that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." ChiChi said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Well." Goku smiled, "I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yes." ChiChi's smile widened, "At the banquet."

Goku took a few steps backwards, "I'll come by your room at --" He was cut off as one of his steps backwards resulted in him tripping over a vase that had been positioned in the hallway.

ChiChi bit her lower lip -- half with laughter and half with concern.

He got up, with a red face and a nervous smile, "Alright... well... later ChiChi."

She let out a small laugh, "Later, Goku-son."

----------------------------------------------

Decorated with deep maroon curtains and table cloths, with elaborate gold center pieces garnished with engravings of the Cold Army's ornate crest, the dining hall was dimly lit, with a long head table at the front of the room, nearly thirty chairs spread across it, each empty chair had a wine glass and a bare, neat stack of plates before it, fit for a king.

For many of the plates were to be eaten from kings.

The remainder of the dining hall was just as neatly decorated, but with various round tables that seated six, each of the round tables also had a golden table center draped with a deep maroon table cloth, but the plates weren't as decorated and the wine glasses significantly smaller.

A gold chandelier hung proudly from the top of the large room, and as the guests began to enter the hall, it was the first thing that caught their eye in the extravagant, dimly lit room.

Frieza took his seat at the head of the long, rectangular table. His actions were followed by several elite guards who took their seats beside him.

Goku, Tien, and Vegeta sat beside the guards and a few nobles who were currently visiting the Grand Ship, and took the empty seats to the left of the men from the Great Five.

The final two seats were left untouched, until the two beautiful woman of the Great Five entered, what Bulma had convinced ChiChi was _fashionably late_, and seated themselves on the other side of the table.

Frieza gave a toast for the Sayain's success on their purging mission and the dinner began, the round tables nearly filled now by crew, scientist, lower classes of guards, and other workers on the Grand Ship.

Various servants entered, filled up wine glasses, cleared plates, offered their services. Some of the guards looked hungrily upon the female servants, asking them for special services later on. Many of them accepted. It wasn't an uncommon thing for female servants to partake in these 'special services.' But there were also whores picked up on the refueling stops. Not that many of them made it long. Suicide or treated roughly, in and out of bed, they were killed often and most not used more than a few times by the forceful and powerful men aboard.

A tall, broad shouldered elite guard who sat beside Vegeta turned his attention to the blue haired woman on the opposite side of the table and smiled, "She's hot, ne?"

Vegeta momentarily refrained from stuffing pieces of red meat into his mouth and cast an emotionless side glance down the table and took in Bulma's astounding appearance.

She was laughing at something the black haired harpy beside her had said and, feeling their eyes on her, turned her attention in his direction.

She was dressed in a tight, navy blue gown that was strapless and low cut, exposing the tops of her creamy breast. Vegeta fought the urge to gouge the guard beside him eye's out just for looking at her with such a hungry expression.

Bulma looked over to where Vegeta sat and sighed. The men that surrounded him were equally as arrogant, though many of them had less of a reason to be.

By these faces she could see how their conversation went -- each of them lining out their success, polishing their ego and swaying the conversation so that they could brag about themselves until another took and went in his direction with it.

Bulma didn't seem to notice the guard who was looking directly at her, however, and shot the flame haired prince a short wink and sexy smile before turning her attention back to her grinning dark haired friend.

The guard blinked and then let out a loud laugh, he shook his head at Vegeta, "Lucky bastard..."

Vegeta smirked arrogantly to himself, knowing that the guard had seen the way Bulma reacted to him. Needless to say, it was just another point to Vegeta's already inflated ego. He _was_ a lucky bastard, after all.

ChiChi sighed sadly and Bulma frowned at her friend, "What's wrong, Chi?"

ChiChi shrugged, "Goku asked to escort me tonight. And instead, he came by my room, told me that he had to meet Vegeta, Tien, and Frieza in the control room early so he would just see me at the dinner." ChiChi let out another sad sigh and frowned as she played with her wineglass, "And now we're seated at opposite sides of the table." She paused for a moment, sadness filling her dark orbs, "I haven't spoken one word to him all night. We haven't even exchanged one glance."

Bulma smiled at her friend's state, thinking it cute the way ChiChi was acting melodramatic over a small crush.

ChiChi frowned as she sat down her glass and picked over her plate, "This was supposed to be our first date."

Bulma grinned tenderly at her friend, "Chi, I thought you said that you were just going as friends."

When Bulma had been applying ChiChi's makeup for the evening ChiChi had constantly reminded her that this _'__**wasn't**__a date Bee. Just... two friends going to dinner. __Just friends__. Okay?'_

ChiChi rolled her eyes and looked down at the maroon napkin, placed neatly in her lap and chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "Well, Bee, I lied. Okay? Are you happy. I am _madly_ in love with him."

Bulma blinked, clearly surprised at the seriousness in her friend's voice and shook her head.

ChiChi watched Bulma's head shake, causing her cerulean hair to spill over her shoulders down to her midback. Her hair was one of Bulma's best qualities. With it's long, beautiful tresses that cast off lights as she walked and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Even now, ChiChi noticed, the dim light from the room was brightening the locks of azure, and men at various tables stared openly at it, and her.

ChiChi almost felt bad for Bulma for the way people watched her. But then she decided, with a smile, that Bulma adored the attention.

Her cerulean eyed friend sighed and laughed, leaning across the table, "How about this? You let him walk you back to your room, and then..." a wicked smile crossed Bulma lips, "you know."

ChiChi blushed furiously and snapped her neck downcast, "Bulma!" She let out in a harsh whisper, "Sh! Don't ... talk like that."

Bulma laughed with a shrug at her flustered best friend, "Okay Chi, whatever you want. But, if you do, then you know who to come to."

ChiChi laughed at this. She was genuinely glad that she had a close friend like Bulma who knew nearly everything in the entire universe there was to know. Whether it was sex or mathematic formulas, Bulma was loaded with information.

Bulma pushed her platter to the side and watched the men devour the food on their plates. ChiChi watched them as well, their crude manners and large appetites was appalling.

Bulma sighed, "Half the planet is starving and they stuff their faces like glutinous pigs. Even Goku, in all his friendliness and sainthood, seems to forget about the injustices of the lower half of the universe when a plate of food is placed in front of him."

ChiChi nodded as she watched her beloved overindulge himself in more than his share. But then a smile adorned her lips as she watched him benevolently, "True that he does stuff himself, but Sayains _do_ have enormous appetites."

Bulma laughed at this and nodded, "Yeah, true."

The men stuffed their faces and intoxicated themselves with wine and gin. It was appalling. Their gluttonous feast, their blatant wasting of food because they simply had reason for celebrating. It was their power hungry starving appetites, they were never satisfied.

ChiChi turned away from them and sighed, "But _still_, it's disgusting."

Bulma laughed as she eyed her own meat and frowned, "Well I've certainly lost my appetite."

Frieza stood up then, and retired for the evening, signaling a decline of guests as the servants stopped refilling wine glasses to the drunk guards.

Bulma shot her friend a wink as she got up from her chair as Goku sauntered in their direction, timidly with hesitant steps and an unconfident look in his friendly eyes.

---------------------------------------------

She heard his gold tip boots echo softly against the tiled hall and an anxious smile spread across her face.

She gently tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear as she leant against the cool metal of his door.

When he came around the corner their eyes locked. He cast an emotionless gaze at her, he had noted earlier in the dining hall that dress was very flattering, but with her leaning against his bedroom door with that haughty smile, a sudden smirk subconsciously spread across his face.

"What took you so long?" She asked as he pressed his hand against the monitor positioned beside his door. The screen registered his hand print, made a small noise, and then allowed the large metal door to slide open.

The arrogant smirk remained on his face as she followed him into the room and his door slid shut, giving them complete privacy.

"People are going to see you waiting outside my room and rumors are going to start."

She took a seat on the edge of his bed as she watched him remove his gloves and boots, then sliding off the top of his royal armor. Her blue eyes rolled as her fingers played with the black throw that had been lain across his bed, "There already are rumors, Vegeta."

He took a seat next to her, wearing only his training pants, and smirked, "Really?" He smirked, "And what do they say about us?"

She leaned closer to him and smiled. He was intoxicating, she thought, watching his dark eyes stare back at her. Her lips softly brushed against his as a result of their closeness, "They say I'm a whore." She frowned and pulled away slightly, "That I'm _your _whore."

He chuckled darkly as his strong arms wound around her thin waist, slowly untying the scarlet sash that was wrapped around her.

She glared at him, "It's not funny Vegeta, my reputation --"

He silenced her with his index finger and their eyes met again, "Your reputation is that you are the smartest woman in the universe -- that Frieza is keeping you here because he fears that you could overpower him one day; that your beautiful, sought out, and fucking the Prince of the most powerful planet in the universe." The cocky smirk returned to his lips and he slid his finger from her lips and lightly held her chin between his thumb and index finger, "That, little one, is something to raise your gorgeous little head for."

She smiled back at him and their lips met, once again.

------------------------------------------------

Through the dark hallways, down a corridor of religious passageways, in large monastery library, a small hooded figure stood still as he traced his hands over the pages of a book.

It was written in the official language of the South Coordinate, before the two coordinates had become allies, joined by Frieza, and the separate sides of the universe spoke in different tongues instead of the new Universal Language that had been enforced.

It had been nearly twelve years since the joining of the two coordinates, since the ordered elimination of the two separate languages. Frieza had commanded all grudges be erased, and the two sides to unify under him.

He had taken the daughter of the leader of the north and the son of the leader in the south and a few other necessary pawns to make his plan a reality, but the lizard king -- feared, respected, but mostly hated across the galaxies -- joined the two coordinates and began eliminating all traces of separation so he could have control of the entire universe.

The monk, only a year or two over twenty, could hardly remember the days when the universe was split. Actually, he couldn't remember anything before his sixth birthday, and what he remembered of that day was unclear.

His earliest memory was that there was a pounding in the back of his head, which he rubbed tenderly. A man, large and kind looking, had grabbed him by his elbow and looked at him with a tear stricken face. The monk, just a boy, remembered reaching out to the man who grasped his elbow, and let a single tear slip down his cheek as the man let go of him and whispered that it was the only way. The boy was grabbed gently by two men dressed in robes who bowed at the kind looking man, and he had been taken to this monastery where he had lived within these walls ever since.

That's why, looking down at the book, written in what should be a foreign language, it was strange to him that he could read clearly every word which was written in the old language of the south coordinate and could understood its meaning.

He glanced back down at the pages, tracing his hands delicately across the pages, he decided to shut the book, and, holding it protectively against his chest, the monk pulled the hood over his bald head and decided he would ask about this to one of the elders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**---------------------------------------------------**

**The Second Chapter**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Her torso was coated with a thin layer of sweat; only a sheet covered the lower portion of her nude body as she slept peacefully in the arms of strong man beside her.

The arrogant prince placed a gentle kiss on the shoulder of the sleeping woman, and, sitting up in bed -- not worrying if he would wake her for he had long since learned that she was a heavy sleeper, he leaned his head against the headboard of the bed and watched Bulma fidget in her sleep.

He turned away from her, knowing that it was probably just another nightmare. They both had them. That probably just came with living aboard this ship; nightmares couldn't be uncommon in a place like this.

He slipped on his training pants, and began pulling on his boots when he saw her clothes scattered across his bedroom floor, the scarlet sash lain carelessly atop the pile. He glared at it. Snarling at what it stood for.

Frieza's Scarlet Sash of Virginity.

He loathed those sashes since he was sixteen and fully came to understand what they stood for, what it had caused him to go through.

It meant that the woman wearing it was untouched. It started off as a way for women who were pure to flaunt their pure nature and cleanliness. To show that they weren't lowly ship concubines or sex slaves or mere whores.

It soon became a law that any woman wearing such a slash was given higher power, and that she was vowing not be taken until her wedding day.

Frieza wanted his men to not to get themselves caught up with woman so that they would be entirely devoted to his army. That they wouldn't have a woman staying at home wishing him well or brats running around giving there fathers reason not to go on suicidal purging missions or risk their lives fighting for territory that they would never even see.

They began to instruct woman about the dangers and encouraged celibacy and abstinence and waiting.

They brainwashed them.

After a man had done his duty and served under Frieza, only then could he dedicate his life to a family. Until then, pleasure slaves were aboard ships so that the men of Frieza's army were kept satisfied. Though many viewed these used woman as lowly and became celibate themselves.

Woman of upper classes were required to always have on the sash. It became another way for Frieza to flash his power over his men, and every time Vegeta saw the scarlet sash wound neatly against the soft curves of a woman's waist he had to fight the urge to tear it away from her and ravish her then. If just to defy Frieza and steal some of the pleasure he had been deprived of.

When he was eighteen years old, ten years spent trapped on this ship, Vegeta finally had gotten the chance to do so.

He almost smiled as he remembered that day …

**_(flashback)_**

He exited the training facilities and headed to his room to take a much needed shower. Salty beads of sweat dripped from the sides of his face and caused the dark locks of his bangs to stick to his skin. He wiped the sweat away with one hand while he placed the other on the screen beside his door.

The screen quickly scanned his fingerprints, and then the metal door slid open, granting him access to his room.

He quickly pulled off his gloves, but caught sight of a figure perched neatly on the edge of his bed and frowned. He discarded his gloves and scowled at the nervous woman, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

She swallowed timidly and gently tucked a lock of aquamarine hair behind her, "I --"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the girl, "Well? Can it wait, I have a shower to take."

She stood up, letting his yearning eyes sweep across her perfect figure. She wore a pleated skirt that showed off her thin thighs and long, agile legs. At the base of her thin, flat stomach the loathsome sash was tied neatly, and Vegeta wanted to rip it off the beautiful girl. He wanted to do so many things to her ... So many things he had refrained from doing to the women available on this ship to take pleasures out on ... She was young and beautiful, pale skinned and untouched ... His hand had taken to the thoughts of what he could do because he knew that he could not.

He scowled, mostly at himself, and brought his eyes up to meet her face. But there too lied beauty, and he hated this girl for coming here.

"What do you want?" He asked, blatantly annoyed with her presence.

She sighed, and then taking a step closer to him she bravely looked him in the eyes, "I want _you_, Vegeta."

He stared down at her, his dark gaze meeting her blue stare and his lips curved into a coarse frown, "Bulma, leave."

She shook her head, causing her blue locks of hair to spill across her shoulders, and her intoxicating scent meet his nose. "No Vegeta." And with one, swift motion she tore the sash away from her waist.

Vegeta gazed at her, his frown turning into a smirk as the stubborn girl in front of him discarded the sash and let it fall to a heap on his bedroom floor.

"I despise it all as much as you do, possibly more."

"I highly doubt that." He said lowly, his face remaining emotionless as he studied the beautiful girl in front of him.

"No Vegeta, you don't understand -- I want this, and I want it even more when he stands by and tells me that I can't have it. He is depriving me of pleasure, of my choice and my liberty." She tilted her head to look at him, a haughty glint in her cerulean eyes, "And I want it with you, because I know you hate him as much as I do." She placed her hands on his chest, "Help my break his rules. I know you don't go with those whores he offers you, and I know that I'm a beautiful woman, and I'll only be with you, just--"

There wasn't another word he wanted to hear her say. With his lips pressed roughly against her own he let his arms come to rest on the sides of her waist, feeling them bare of the scarf that was required to be there. He let his hands slide up her thin stomach, taking her shirt with him, and taking something that she would never get back.

But she wouldn't protest -- because she had come to ask this of him in the first place.

When she felt her back against his sheets and his inexperienced tongue roughly exploring her mouth, she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride. Her equally inexperienced and curious hands ran across his sculptured stomach and their lips tore apart.

He let out a low chuckle in her ear, and she allowed a haughty, yet seemingly innocent smile spread across her lips. Tonight would be their first night in a series of defiant insurrections against Frieza. In what was possibly the most pleasurable form of rebellion -- lust.

**_(end flashback)_**  
----------------------------------------------------

His eyes scanned the dank, stainless steel hallways with an unpleasant gaze. He always hated this wing of the ship. There was a constant stench that hung around the hazed hallways, and an even more repulsive humid air that seemed to cling to the narrow space.

This was the servant wing, which had been designed to hold the numerous prisoners on the massive ship.

Tien was wondering aimlessly down these corridors, wondering why he had chosen this particular hallway to take as he listened to the muffled voices of the underclass shout from behind cold doors.

He then heard the sound of rough, masculine laughter, and quickened his pace as the soldier since trouble.

As he turned the corner, the steel walls remained identical and it seemed that the hallway hadn't changed at all, save for a few dark shapes he could make out down the path a bit.

His pace was quickened again, and he was now looking upon the backs of two low class guards.

They were hunched over something, or rather someone, and were laughing maliciously.

"Crazy bitch." One of them muttered, probably in a state of intoxication.

Tien closed in on them and took in the sight of a woman, dressed in slave attired, with beautiful blue hair cascading down her back and spilling in front of her turned head, blocking her face from him.

"Come on." The other guard insisted, grabbing her thin elbow in his large palm, "Sneeze for us, bitch."

The woman's face remained unturned, and Tien took this moment to step in and easily pull the two guards away from her.

A surprised gasp escaped the woman's lips, and when she looked up at him Tien could only blink at her beauty.

With the two guards in either of his hands, he tightened his grasp and narrowed his eyes at the two, "Where are your positions, soldiers?"

The bald one on his right looked nervously at the other, "We're on break, si-sir."

"Yeah." The other one spoke, turning his attention to Tien, "We've been on duty for twelve hours now, and we thought we would just have some fun with this one. She's a crazy-"

"Yes." Tien said, cutting him off, "I heard you two all the way down the hallway. Now if you would both be so kind to leave and never bother her again, I will make a point to ignore this matter and will not report the two of you to Frieza."

With that said, the bald man released the two guards and they scurried off down the hallway, the slave woman's eyes following them as they quickly turned the corner. Her surprised eyes turned up to Tien and she blushed lightly, "Thank you, kind sir. But if you would have waited a minute or two, I could have handled it myself."

Tien laughed lightly at her and smiled, "We'll it wasn't looking that way -- what is your name, mam?"

The blue haired woman looked down at the band on her wrist and with an emotionless gaze responded evenly, "EL4570, sir."

Tien frowned at the woman, "I asked for your _name, _miss."

She blinked up at him in surprise, there was an air about him that he was someone of high esteem on this ship, and if he could so easily order those guards around, perhaps an officer? She frowned, but why was he being so kind to her if he was of high class?

Tien studied her face as it clearly showed the inner battle of her mind, and with a kind smile he began to repeat his question, "Look, it's not that I--"

But Tien was cut off by the pounding of footsteps and deep breaths coming in their direction.

Tien looked up at the man, surprise in all of his eyes, and frowned, "Captain Surchal, what's the matter?"

The captain looked on at Tien through his panting, unstable breaths and nodded, with a small bow, and looked down at the floor with respect in his eyes, "Sire, Vegeta and Goku are going to Vegeta-sei."

"What?" Tien said, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Aye, sir." The captain said, "Frieza was looking everywhere for you, or, rather, he had others looking everywhere for you." Tien stood there in shock as the captain continued, "He wanted you to be there when it was to be announced."

"Why would Frieza allow--" Tien stopped sentence and frowned, "To their homeland, eh? Did they say for how long."

"No, just that Vegeta-sei's King wishes to see them, and it is approaching the Prince's twenty-second moon and.." The captain shook his head, "I cannot imagine what Frieza is planning on doing with the two most powerful Sayains going back into the hands of his enemies. It is a powerful fiend, fate is."

Tien looked down, wondering if that meant there was hope for the others to return home. For him to return to his father and his coordinate?

"Tien." The captain spoke gently, causing surprise to fill the young woman's eyes who was now standing defenselessly beside the bald man, feeling a bit out of place and now more than a bit inferior.

"I must return, I am sure that the Sayains will want to speak with you on this matter, for they likely know much more about this then I, i-if Frieza has told them yet. Vegeta and Goku weren't there, but I'm sure Frieza wanted to tell his _sons _in a more personal manner."

"Aye." Tien said quickly, bowing respectfully at the captain and then turning his attention back to the beautiful woman at his side.

She stared at him with shock-filled eyes. He knew that after hearing that he was Tien she was now feeling intimidated and inferior. _Damn social scale. _Tien had always hade a distaste for those who went about boasting their superiority over something as superficial as this. Not that he had distaste for those who went about in this fashion, for Bulma and Vegeta were his closest friends, but he hated the way it made others feel, and the way it made this pretty woman's eyes look now.

She was awfully thin, probably the tiniest woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He wanted to pull her small frame into his own and protect her from whatever made her look so sad. He wanted to tuck her flowing hair behind her ear. He wanted to make that pain stricken stare off of her face and see her smile.

"Ti-Tien?"

Her voice was a choked whisper, "Thank you, I am sorry if I was a burden to you."

He shook his head and lifted her small jaw with his powerful thumb, "Do not apologize. You were not a burden to me, miss."

She nodded and with one last look at him stepped back, cursing herself for being attracted to the heir to the entire southern coordinate of the universe.

As she turned around, purposefully ignoring making eye contact with him she sighed, "I have to get back to my work, and you should get back to your friends."

"But your name--"

She took a step and froze, "Thank you again, sir." and with that, the woman continued down the dank corridor.

----------------------------------------------------

The proud Sayain Prince continued to dress himself, the thoughts of the first time Bulma had approached him, causing a smirk to tug mischievously on the corners of his mouth.

From the dresser beside his bed, his scouter began to beep, and with one swift motion Vegeta clicked it over his eye and read the message as it flashed across the screen.

It had said that Lord Frieza requested his presence, and with his smirk turning into a scowl he tied on his training boots and stood up from the bed.

As he made his way to the door, with a serious of proud strides, he made sure to kick the Scarlet Sash to his side, and cast one last glance at the sleeping woman on his bed. The smirk returned to his dark visage at the thought of her, but was immediately replaced with cold scowl as he thought of the bastard _Lord _that was requesting his presence immediately.

"This had fucking better be worth my time." He spoke through clinched teeth as the metal door slid open and the cold hallways of the ship welcomed him with their gleaming starkness.

------------------------------------------------

The two Sayains walked together from the training facilities down to the control room where Lord Frieza was requesting their presence.

Vegeta's fists were being compressed into a pair of tight balls while Goku tried to force a calm look on his face.

No matter how hard he tried, the hatred he felt for Frieza was showing…

When they made it to the control room, the lizard like creature smiled at the two men and began making small talk with them. Vegeta's arms were crossed, and his face clearly read that he was uninterested in anything he had to say, until Frieza began speaking about a trip they were to be taking.

Goku frowned, "A trip?"

"Yes." Frieza said with a nod and a smile, "You two are heading to Vegeta-sei."

"Vegeta-sei?" Goku questioned, snapping Vegeta out of his absence so he could cock a questioning brow in Frieza's direction.

"The king wishes a visit from you two, and I am allowing you both two weeks on your planet of … vacation time, I guess you could say."

Goku's face lit with excitement, he thanked Frieza and turned to Vegeta, the scowl and questioning look still present on his face.

Frieza began to explain the details of their voyage, and told them that he would see them at the end of the two weeks.

------------------------------------------

She heard the door slide open behind her and lifted her head from her work, only to meet eyes with the lizard fiend that she hated so much.

As he approached her with slithery footsteps, she could feel the blood coursing in her veins, she had to control her distaste for him with a pleasant smile, "Oh, Lord Frieza. What a surprise."

He took another step closer to her and studied her face with a calm expression.

"What--" She watched him with an unfaltering appearance, "You're visit is quite unexpected, I haven't completed the Boshavelks project for--"

"The deadline on that is in three weeks, dear." He spoke calmly, a devious smile tugging on the corners of his purple lips.

She had to fight a shudder, "Oh, then what is the occasion?"

"The Sayains next mission is to Vegeta-sei."

Bulma froze inwardly, she tried her best to keep her composure, but her heart was beating quickly now, "Vegeta-sei, you say?"

"Aye." Frieza spoke, his voice lowering a bit.

"Well… hm." Bulma turned and began to search a drawer full of capsules, "If the warning were a bit sooner, I could have prepared a better mode of transportation. I assume it will be only for the Prince and Goku?"

"Yes." Frieza said with a small nod, "You are a very smart girl, Bulma."

"Thank you, sire." Bulma said, handing him a small capsule, "I believe this ship is appropriate. Did the King request this meeting? Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'm being nosey."

"Yes, the King did request this meeting." Frieza didn't take the capsule, only continued to smile at her, "Such a very, very smart girl."

He lightly took a strand of her hair in his purple palm with an emotionless gaze and cruel smile he continued, "Or _woman,_rather."

Bulma just looked at him and Frieza smiled, "Such a smart woman like you knows the meaning of this trip then, I presume."

"Uh-Aye, sire." Bulma unconsciously clinched the capsule in her right palm, "It is reaching the point of Vegeta-sei's twenty-second moon, the time of the Prince's--"

"See? Such a smart, smart woman." Frieza smiled at her, "And you know that I am not dumb either."

"Uh--no, sire. Of course not." Bulma said, blinking with a slightly confused expression.

"Then you should know that I know what you and that Sayain have been up to then?"

Bulma blinked at him as he let out a small, cruel laugh, "And since you are not dumb, you should be fully aware of what is likely to happen to Vegeta when he returns."

"Friez--Sire, I don't know what you speak of." She feigned indifference, "Here is the ship."

Bulma unclenched the capsule and smiled weakly at him, "I'll have the Boshavelks project due by deadline."

Frieza nodded lightly at her and turned around, giving Bulma a chance to collect her scattered thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------

Their hands remained intertwined as their soft footsteps made small clicking noises that echoed on the metal floors of the observation deck.

Her dark eyes sparkled as she stared out the large bay windows that stretched in every direction, giving the people of the room a full view of the beauty of space.

In silence, the couple stood, watching the constellation of stars as they competed for the ever dark sky, each one desperately trying to outshine the others.

He turned his face to hers and smiled, taking in her awesome beauty, knowing that he done the right thing by getting up the nerve to ask her out tonight. The Great Ship was full of things to do, but for some reason he had always wanted to take her here.

And watching the silver glow of the stars reflecting in her kind, dark eyes brought a smile to his face and an assurance that he was glad that of all the other places they could have gone, this was the single, greatest spot.

"Goku." She spoke, her voice light, their hands still clinging to each other, "This is lovely, I cannot believe that I have never been here before."

He nodded his head lightly and brought his face down to capture her lips in a short and sweet kiss, "_You're _lovely, ChiChi."

She blushed slightly and watched him frowned, "I will miss you when I am in Vegeta-sei."

ChiChi smiled back up to him and rested her head on his strong chest, she was in no real danger, but it was oddly comforting how safe she felt in his embrace, "I'm going to miss you as well, Goku … But it will only be for two weeks, and when you get back, we'll have to go out again."

He smiled in return, and though neither could see the others face in their embrace, they knew the other felt as happy as they were.

----------------------------------------------------

She flipped a piece of blonde hair away from her eyes and squinted down at the screen in front of her. A pair of white teeth dug into the skin of her lower lip as she concentrated on the device before her.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she heard an annoyed sigh escape the lips of her brother.

She turned to him, an upset look crossing her features, and stared at the black haired man who was sending her a look of impatience, "Do you not know what you're doing still?"

His voice snapped at her and she rolled her eyes, "Screw this, if we're just trying to destroy the system, then let's just obliterate the damn thing."

He laughed at his sister and raised his hand, a glowing light formed in his palm and he released it, causing a small explosion on the device.

"Good." The blonde said, standing up beside her brother, "That'll show the king who he's messing with."

"No." The darker haired twin interrupted, "We're not showing him _who,_sister, we're showing him _what._"

She rolled her icy blue eyes at him and, placing her hands on her hips, she frowned, "We'll whatever the point we're trying to make, I think we just made it, so let's get out of here."

----------------------------------------------------

She felt the cold metal on her knuckles as she knocked gently against the large sliding door. The bitter feeling nipping at her pale skin reflected the tone of the room and the prince inside of it.

It was amazing to her how someone so cold hearted could provide so much warmth to her.

With another knock, the door slid open and a shirtless Sayain Prince glared at whomever would dare disturb him in his chambers, and looked onto the woman with a frown, but let her inside and the door slid shut again.

"I want him dead, Vegeta."

Her voice was icy and her cerulean eyes gleamed with an malevolence that seemed keen on such an angelic face.

Vegeta chuckled, not needing another word to know who the beauty was talking about. He stepped forward and held her against his chest. It was a motion that was neither gentle nor malicious, a strange form of companionship from a vengeful, murderous man who wanted to hold on to the only speck of tangible beauty in his life.

The frown fell from her face, and she suddenly became unaware of her former anger with the masculine scent of the Sayain against her.

"Well woman, we won't have to stand the bastard too much longer."

Bulma smiled, looking up at him and biting her lip, "Yeah? Oh. Because you're going to single handedly take him down."

"Of course." The prince shrugged cockily with smirk and a nose into the woman's hair continued, "And when we finally do destroy that lizard, we'll rule the universe together."

"Together?" Bulma said, smiling up at him, "what about the others?"

Vegeta smirked, "Kakerot and those North and South harpies may come in handy, but they're idiots. After we are married, all we'll need to take charge is each other, you handle the pitiful political and scientific bullshit, and I'll handle the military and all that goes with--"

Bulma laughed in his arms, "Well, logically, we _are _the natural born leaders of the Five."

Vegeta chuckled as he continued to hold the woman, wondering what the great bastard had done to upset her this time. He wondered if she had learnt yet of his mission. But mostly, he wondered how long he could hold her without being one of those pathetic lowlife weakling men.

And with another sniff of her hair and a tug on the damned sash that hung around her trim waist, he wondered if Frieza was right about women making men soft.

For now, however, as he watched her delicately untie the sash and smile towards him, he couldn't have cared less.

----------------------------------------------------

Tien began his way back down to the slaves quarters.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the blue haired slave out of his mind.

The walls were bleak and stained, the lighting was dim, and living conditions were poor. He frowned as he made his powerful strides down the corridors. He knew that he was a man of supremacy, and those that he passed recognized him and cowered out of his way.

His frown remained, hating the thought of those people fearing him and his power, but continued on, with the thought of the thin, nameless slave he was growing so fond of.

----------------------------------------------------

The monk lifted turned his head as he heard the library door open. He then bowed it as the Monk Elder walked into the room.

The Monk Elder took a seat across from him, looking down at the book in his hand.

"So you know?"

The shorter monk frowned, not quite sure what the man was questioning, "I know that I can read this. I'm not sure why or how, but it's not foreign to me as it should be."

The Monk Elder just nodded in response, "That is because you are from the coordinate of the south."

The shorter monk just looked at him, wanting him to continue, and the older man complied.

"Your father brought you here when you were a small boy. He knew that Frieza's power was growing. He also knew that it would not be long before the coordinates were forced into union under him. He was a bright man, your father. He understood that the fate of your family's power was out of his control. Frieza wouldn't allow the coordinates to have any power, really."

"Power?"

"Yes, Krillin, power."

The short monk blinked in response and the Monk Elder closed his eyes.

"You are the youngest son of the leader of the south coordinate. And your father, the once great emperor, knew that Frieza would soon come to collect your older brother, but he was unsure of your fate. Fearing that it would be death, he brought you here to protect you. Your disappearance was a suspected death."

Krillin's face was one of disbelief as he realization dawned on him. Not only did he discover that he had a family, he knew who they were. Well, his brother was one of the Great Five. He was on Frieza's ship. Frieza, the most hated man in the universe, was a direct enemy of his. Of his family. _His family_. The thought repeated in his mind. His family that had once ruled over the southern half of the universe.

He looked up at the elder and the monk nodded, "I know what you have to do."

Krillin smiled and the elder monks eyes remained closed, "There is a small space pod at the edge of the east wing of this monastery. Go to it, leave us here, and find your family. I since the end of Frieza's reign coming soon, but the fate of your brother and the other members of the Great Five is in jeopardy. They will need all of the help they can acquire. Besides, you are an enemy of Frieza's, and it is only right that you fight beside them."

The short, bald monk listened to his elder with a confused expression. Fight?

But despite his confusion, the realization dawned upon him … and the actuality of his situation began to make since… a flood of memories hit the young monk's mind and he slowly began to recall his past.

----------------------------------------------------

Her long, dark hair cascaded down her back, and she sat at her dresser lightly brushing it with an absent look on her sad face.

She had been assured just moments before that day that she was the luckiest girl in the universe.

This thought made her frown. She had been perfectly happy before the _big news _and to be honest, she now felt more miserable than she had ever in her entire life.

Tears threatened her dark eyes, but she had been taught to never cry. Especially over such frivolous feelings such as this.

Her bedroom door swung open lightly, and a tall man with long black hair stepped in with a smile on his face.

"Victoria?" He spoke lightly, taking in the saddened look on her face.

She stood up and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck and silently allowed her weakness to escape in his powerful embrace.

"Victoria." He repeated her name, lightly this time, pulling away and cupping her jaw in his large palm, "What's the matter?"

She looked at him, sadness filling her pretty features again, "Rad-ad-ditz" she choked, pulling him into another embrace, "gods, I love you."

He smiled at the thought, and when they pulled away, he slid his large palm down her side, and let it rest at the scarlet sash tied meticulously around her waist.

The sadness filled her eyes as she felt him tug the sash lightly and she turned her face from him, "Raditz, I-- I can't."

"I know." He breathed lightly, his fist compressing into tight balls, "I know."

"No." She said sadly, looking at him now, "I-- I am promised to the prince."

His hand jolted from her side and he stepped back lightly, "Victoria …"

Her saddened eyes studied him with dark, wavering orbs, "Raditz, please don't--"

"No." He stated firmly, "I will not disrespect my Prince, my planet, or my people."

"Raditz." She pleaded again, watching him turn from her and opened the door, "Please."

He heard her pleading but couldn't stop. No matter what he felt for her, he knew she was something that he could never touch again.

----------------------------------------------------

She let her hand trace up his stomach, feeling the latex beneath her flesh hungry finger tips with a devious grin. She couldn't imagine ever growing tired of their foreplay, and as she felt his large hands finish untying the neatly placed sash until it eventually unwound and left him with access of her slim waist, she could feel his smirk on the crook of her neck, and his hardness buckling into her welcoming hips.

His large hands fell from her delicate waist, and trailed from her midriff to her inner thighs.

He smirked again as he felt her legs spread, welcoming his sliding hand, his rhythmic pattern of rubbing her thigh upwards and downwards, caressing her skin lightly from her knee to the hem of her skirt.

She moaned lightly as he brought his hands up her thigh, pulling her skirt up with him, and placed his fingers on the outside of her underwear, stroking the moist garment with a smirk as he watched her bite her lip.

She leaned into him, pressing herself harder on his fingers, and as she did so, he pushed her against the wall, pining her back against it and himself. She pushed her lips against his and began slowly undoing his pants.

He continued to please her with his rough, experience hand, but it was becoming hard to concentrate as she began sliding off his pants, brushing his manhood with her soft palm.

"Woman." He began, as he slid his hand to her butt and grabbed it, hoisting her up with one quick movement he had her pinned. She smirked, with the support of the wall and his hands on her thighs, she wrapped her legs around his waist, granting him access to take her fully.

As he began, he felt her tongue on his ear, and then her warm breath blowing softly against the moistness caused from her tongue. A few moments passed, and they satisfied their, and each others, lust, with forceful strides of pleasure and when they were done they released each other from their embraces with satisfaction, and Bulma looked him in the eye and frowned.

"You're going to Vegeta-sei."

He watched her intently, trying to find a hint of emotion in her steady tone. He released her so that she was now standing, but their bodies were still close and her back remained against the wall.

"So you've heard the news."

She nodded weakly at him, slightly tired from the previous events, "Frieza told me."

He scowled subconsciously and shook his head.

"He knows about us Vegeta, he told me that he knew."

This caused Vegeta's scowl to harden, and he turned his gaze to look at her; her blue eyes were staring sadly back at him.

They were full of weak emotion, and were brimming with tears.

"Woman." He growled, grabbing her forearms with a from, "Do not waste your tears on me."

"Vegeta." She choked out, burring her face in his strong chest, "I can't survive here with out you, please," the intoxicating scent of him over took her and she pulled away, looking him in the eyes, "Please, don't leave me."

His dark orbs of onyx remained unmoved, but his head shook slightly, "Woman, I will be gone for a mere two weeks, I've been on missions that have lasted four times that," He studied the perfect lines of her face, "surely you can make it that long without me."

She frowned at him, "This _isn't _a mission, Vegeta."

He nodded lightly, "I know, it is strictly business."

Brining her hand to trace the smooth olive skin of his jaw line, she watched as his muscles remained unmoved under her touch, "You're going to be married when you get back, Vegeta. I -- please, you can't --"

Vegeta frowned at her, "Woman, I know that this is the proper time for me to be paired off with the future queen of Vegeta-sei, but," he scowled darkly, "My father is no fool. A king and queen would be useless when I could not even be there to rule my planet because I am forced to stay _here_ in this miserable hellhole and be a slave under that damn tyrant lizard."

They remained in each others embrace. It wasn't love that kept them like this, but, it wasn't lust either. It was a strange since of warmth they got from one another. Protection, perhaps? A silent escape knowing that they were equally miserable and equally helpless, and perhaps, equally in need of the other's company.

"Still," Bulma began, "I couldn't make it if you were married off."

Vegeta chuckled lightly, "I know."

Frowning she pulled away and glared at him, "I'm not joking, life would be … just, just promise me that you won't be returning with a wife Vegeta."

He nodded, catching the look of need in her large eyes that he had grown so fond of, "Woman, when I return I will be in much need of," he smirked as he wound his hand around her trim waist, "your _company._And the only promise you must make me is that when I do return, you will not deny me of what I crave."

Bulma smiled back at him and placed a short kiss on his lips, "I promise, Vegeta."


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

----------------------------------------

A cloud of red dust billowed beneath the ship as it touched down just outside of the reserved landing dock.

A scowl crossed the Prince's features as he turned to the other Sayain onboard the ship, who was smiling sheepishly at his off course landing, "Uhm … we're home."

Vegeta's expression softened a bit as if he were suddenly reminded of his location. With a push of a button, the hatch opened and allowed the pair of Sayains to walk on the soil of their native lands.

It was a strange swell of pride that filled Vegeta's chest. The reality of the situation, that he was _home_ on the planet he would some day rule over, made his ribs feel like iron bars and his lungs to catch in his chest.

Goku made his way quickly towards the castle, in a rush, unaware of the strange feelings that his friend was facing.

When the pair finally reached the castle, and entered in the landing dock where they _should_ have arrived, they were greeted with a small crowd with welcoming faces.

A man, who stood in the center of the room, looked at the two boys with pride. The Sayain Prince, upon looking at the man, knew instantly who he was, and there relation to one another. Apart from the fact that he was a carbon copy of the go-teed man, the way he stood so proudly, flanked by the other men, and the crown atop his flame like hair pointed so obviously that he was of importance. That he was royalty. That he was king. But most importantly, that he was _his_ father.

Father. It was a foreign word that translated roughly in the ancient Sayain language the Prince had grown up speaking. Though the language was eliminated and replaced with the Universal Language, Vegeta's thoughts often ran in his native tongue.

Kakerot was reunited with his older brother and royal guard, Raditz, while Vegeta just stood staring cooly at his father, and with a proud smile the king finally smiled, "Come, Vegeta. It is approaching your twenty-second moon."

A pair of onyx eyes remained even as the king continued.

"It is time I introduced you to your fiancé."

----------------------------------------

Zarbon frowned at his superior, "The Sayains have landed on Vegeta-sei."

The shorter man turned to Zarbon, revealing a cold frown etched onto his features, "So the monkey prince will be getting his head filled with ideas right about now. How he should over throw us, how we _stole_ him. An ear full, really. I've heard it from that damn king, and I pity the poor boys."

"Lord Frieza--" Zarbon began, with his curious brows raised in question, "Then why did you allow them to go?"

A powerful hand slammed down on the control screen in front of Frieza and the cold gaze became harsh, "They aren't my prisoners, idiot."

As he calmed down his face became less cruel, "Besides, what would it say if I didn't allow the prince to see his father. Just look at the folder, those five respect me. And I in return respect them. I knew that they would be the only threat that I had, and I was correct, they have turned into quite the group."

Zarbon fingered a file laid on the desk beside him, inside there was a full profile and picture of each of the five.

He smiled as he looked at the first folder, it was of Bulma. The supposed most intelligent person in the entire universe. "She has turned into quite a woman."

Frieza frowned, knowing that Zarbon was not referring to her intellect, "She and Vegeta are fucking."

This caused a smirk to rise to Zarbon's lips, "Is that so?"

----------------------------------------

His dark eyes watched enviously as the pair of _great_ Sayains, including his woman-stealing prince and _most powerful Sayain in the world_ brother, made their way down the decorated hallways of the palace.

Raditz found it hard to control his jealousy as he watched them. Vegeta didn't even acknowledge Victoria as she stood silently by his side. There was a scowl on his face as his father, the king, talked to him.

He was also furious by his famed brother, who seemed nothing short of an idiot with his mouth agape as he strolled down the halls of the palace, making comments and carrying on friendly conversations with passerbys.

The long haired Sayain watched as the King smiled adoringly on the two much missed young men, and then turned his benevolent gaze to the beautiful soon-to-be bride of his unappreciative son.

Raditz had to turn his face away from this sight. The king, usually scowling and serious, was showing all of these foreign emotions on a pair of Sayains who hadn't been to Vegeta-sei in over ten years.

Raditz continued to walk to meet his father, who was waiting anxiously to see his, no doubt, favorite son … if there was ever a moment in his life that Raditz could deem the worst instant ever, this scene here would top it. Hands down.

----------------------------------------

The cold walls of the ship's labs in the science wing stood unambiguously stark, mirroring the coldness they symbolized with their glazy tartness and exuding icy temperatures.

She stood at the base of a machine, complicated upon first glance, but somehow the mind beneath the cerulean eyes comprehended the entireness of it, and she tweaked a few pieces of the cool metal with the screwdriver in her hand.

Her jaw shifted as she turned away from the mechanical parts of the complicated machine, turning to a key pad with wires strained out in different directions, she began focusing on the electronic part of the appliance.

It was an invention she had began shortly after _he_ had left. It would provide a short fix to let her mind stray from thoughts of _him_ and allow her to focus on something to help her await _his_ return.

The entire idea of the machine had been crafted especially for his use, and as she paced the floors of her latest invention, she knew that every gravity stable tile was laid for his proud feet to trod upon.

With a soft growl, the beautiful scientist ripped a few scattered wires from the control panel, and began to redesign part of the controls when there was a knock on the outside of the contraption, and she turned to leave her work to see who would disturb her at such a time.

When she stepped out of the machine, a surprised look crossed her features as she took in the sight of Frieza's very handsome right hand man.

"Zarbon." She spoke, glancing down at her oil stained tank top and short denim shorts with a slight blush.

"Bulma. How nice to see you."

"Uhm." Bulma was rarely a woman for a loss of words, but his visit came as such a surprise to her, she couldn't think of time when they had even been properly introduced. She just knew of him always standing beside Frieza, and always being talked down upon by Vegeta, "What brings you to this side of the ship?"

She frowned at her own question.

Zarbon, however, just lifted his green eyes to look at her and let a smile cross his features, "Why, _you,_ Bulma."

Bulma blinked as he continued with a small laugh.

"Excuse my forwardness, but I had heard that there was something going on between you and that monkey prince," Bulma frowned. She knew their relationship was in rumors, but reaching Frieza and Zarbon? This ship was certainly absurd.

"I was just," with a few steps, Zarbon was now standing just inches from the confused scientist, "seeing how you were keeping up."

Bulma shook her head with a feeble smile, "I'm fine, thank you though."

Zarbon brushed a stray hair of blue hair from Bulma's face and smiled down at her, "Well when you tire of that arrogant _boy_, you are always welcome to join me for dinner."

With that said, he turned away and left her alone.

With a confused blink, she leaned against the machine, noticing that her screw driver was still in hand, and with her back to the machine she slid to the floor, her legs outspread in front of her.

"Kami," she moaned, "I need to get some sleep."

----------------------------------------

On his home planet, Vegeta had learnt that the entire Sayain race despised Frieza as much as the Five did. He was pleased with this news, not as much as he was about the other news his father had given him.

He now stood next to an attractive Sayain woman who had been introduced to him as his fiance with an emotionless gaze.

The pair now stood on a large balcony on the palace, below them stood hundreds of Sayains watching excitedly as their future leaders were presented to them.

In the sky of Vegeta-sei, two large moons rotated the planet in opposite directions. Once a year, the moons would align, marking all peoples to "age" one year.

It was a royal Sayain custom that upon the twenty second year, young royalty would be presented with their future spouse to the people, and every year a feast would occur all night to celebrate the aligned moons and the "birthday" of all Sayains.

The arrogant prince smirked as a swell of pride overcame him. Here he stood with his people adoring him, with royal attire adorning his shoulders and head. Here, he was treated as royalty, the way he_should_ be.

His dark eyes traced up to the bight moon over head. It had a strange cerelean glow behind it, a color rare to be found in nature, a color that caused Bulma's eyes to flash in his mind.

He frowned as he felt the warm wind in his ear, whipping at his cape, causing him to remember her promise.

_Just promise me that you won't be returning with a wife Vegeta..._

He felt the dark haired woman at his side shift as she turned her attention to the sky, "It's a beautiful color, ne?"

Vegeta gave a stiff nod, and looked over at her, noting how the cerelean color reflected faintly in her dark orbs.

"Yeah, it is."

----------------------------------------

ChiChi sat with boredom.

Not only was her boyfriend a couple of galaxies away, but her best friend was obsessing over some mystery machine she had been working nonstop with a feverish fixation.

She decided to interrupt her friend for the sake of her own boredom and for Bulma's.

With a knock on the door, she smiled sheepishly at her friend who was oil and sweat covered with goggles covering her eyes, a hat covering her pulled back hair, and barely any clothing covering her body.

ChiChi frowned and shut the door, causing her friend to turn around and frown in her direction, "Chi, I'm working."

"Bulma, you've _been_ working. Quite obsessively might I add." The raven hair girl smiled, "Like a mad-scientist or something."

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes, but tossed off the goggles and hat and smiled at her friend, "Thanks Chi, I need a break."

The dark haired woman laughed and opened the door for her friend, "No problem, let's talk about your newest obsession over a drink?"

Bulma smiled, "We can talk about something else. Some normal conversation sounds great, and a drink doesn't sound too bad either."

----------------------------------------

He was pacing the now familiar slave corridors with impatience.

Tien had made this walk for the last few days, in chance that he had found the beautiful woman he had ran into the other day.

He was unaware, however, that this was his lucky day.

Rushing past him, the thin, blue hair woman rushed by him, not noticing that the man who had saved her a few days prior was in search of her and had just found her.

Tien turned in disbelief that he had finally run into her, and now, as she rushed by, he was unable to call her name.

He quickened his pace in the opposite direction and grabbed her arm from behind.

The woman let out a shriek and, turning around, punched her captor square in the jaw.

Tien let her go, her hit had caught him by surprise, but what was even more surprising to him was that it actually hurt.

Just slightly, Tien was one of the strongest men in the universe, but the fact that this woman had managed to land a punch, nevertheless a painful one, caused him to lightly touch his jaw and blink at her.

The woman, a look of horror crossing her petite features upon the realization that the man she had thought was a threat was actually the man that had saved her just days prior. That man, she remembered, being Tien. One of the Great Five … her superior by so many standards.

"Oh." She frowned, a nervous expression replacing her look of horror, "I'm so sorry."

She lightly touched his slightly reddened jaw with a blink, "Tien, sir, I didn't know … I … I thought --"

He smiled at her and shook his head, "No, no need to apologize. It doesn't hurt. But that was an impressive little blow you just pulled."

She smiled lightly with a small blush, "My father was the strongest man on our planet, that is, before Frieza had it annihilated."

Tien nodded lightly, "I came looking for you."

She blinked.

He frowned, "I'm not a stalker," he chuckled lightly, "I promise."

She watched him as he continued.

"I just … can't get you out of my head."

She blushed slightly, "Tien …"

"What's your name?"

She blinked again at his question. Why was he doing this? She couldn't fathom why one of the most important people in the universe was talking to her, much less asking her questions and engaging in polite conversation with her … _Her._ A prisoner. With her unkempt navy hair hidden beneath a bandana, and practically rags for clothing.

But he smiled at her. A kind smile. And he looked at her with kind eyes. And she couldn't help but be attracted to him, so she smiled back at him with an equally kind smile and extended her had, "Launch. My name is Launch."

Tien accepted her hand and smiled at her, "It's nice to finally meet you Launch."

She giggled at him and he smiled, "Join me for dinner."

Her eyes snapped open and her thin arms crossed across her chest, "Dinner? But I … I have nothing to wear, and --"

Three eyes rolled at this and he smiled, "Meet me at the Commons tonight, right after Frieza's grand meal. My friends ChiChi and Bulma will have plenty for you to wear, gods know they have too many clothes."

Launch just stared at him with steady eyes and Tien tucked a lock of navy hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

----------------------------------------

Zarbon watched as the blue haired beauty laughed with her raven haired friend at the bar in the grand ship.

The pair of attractive women stuck out at the bar crowded with mainly drunk soldiers, but though they were met with lusty eyes, none of the men approached them. They knew there status, no matter how intoxicated they were.

Zarbon, however, was one of the few men on the ship with a high enough ranking to approach them, so with a cocky smirk, he leant next to Bulma against the bar and shifted his smirk to an award wining grin.

"Hello love."

Bulma looked up from her drink and frowned. Zarbon had repeatedly come to visit her in her lab, talking, or flirting rather, and making suggestions that Bulma could only get the idea that he was hitting on her.

"Hey." ChiChi said, a confused look crossing her features.

Bulma half ignored him, which didn't go unnoticed by the cocky man, second only to Frieza in power on this ship. That was a ranking that never failed to capture women. So it annoyed him that the cerulean eyed scientist didn't give him a second look … and instead placed her affection in the arms of the callous and arrogant prince of the brute, monkey people. He had always hated Sayains. They were ungrateful and cocky, they wanted freedom from Frieza and despised his rule.

Besides the fact that Bulma was obviously an attractive woman, one of the main reasons he wanted her was because Vegeta did.

"So, Bulma babe, you still taken with that monkey prince?"

Bulma's eyes snapped at his green ones and frowned, "I'm sorry Zarbon, but yes, I'm still _taken_."

He smirked with a small nod, "Well I understand, just let me know when you tire of that arrogant little boy and need a fuck with a real man."

ChiChi blinked as the high ranking officer turned from them, she frowned at his language and the watched as Bulma took another sip of her drink, cursing the opposite sex under her breath.

"He's been doing that." Bulma stated plainly, "I'm not sure why all of a sudden, but I'm anxious to have Vegeta back. He'll kick is his ass."

ChiChi smiled with a nod, ignoring her friends last statement, "Yes, and I'm anxious to have Goku back as well."

"Tomorrow." Bulma said, looking at her friend with a smile, "Frieza said that they should be back tomorrow."

----------------------------------------

A pair of feet paced impatiently. A pair of lips curled downwards in a displeased frown. And simultaneously, a pair of blue eyes darted up to a digital display screen that read that the Sayain pod would be returning soon.

The frown remained however, and the feet continued to pace, for it was not soon enough.

A pair of equally anxious eyes watched with mild amusement as the acclaimed _smartest woman in the universe_ stomped around and glared at the display screen, with curse words being muttered half mutely from her previously glossed lips.

ChiChi smiled at her friend, "Bee, they will be here soon."

"I know Chi." The aquamarine haired girl snapped, her cerulean eyes locking with those of her raven haired companion, "I'm just a little impatient, okay?"

A small laugh escaped her lips and she tilted her head, "A little?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen, "They should be here already."

Behind them, the room was crowded with nobles. All of the important people would be here to greet the Royals of Vegeta-sei. This group of _nobles_ included what remained of the _fab five,_ including Bulma, ChiChi, and Tien. Also present was Zarbon, a cluster of important guards and command people, Frieza himself, and six Councilmen from a near by planet visiting the Grand Ship to discus the further union of the universe.

A few more minutes dragged on, and finally the ship declared with much monotony that the Sayain ship had arrived.

ChiChi's heart leapt with nervous anticipation, finally after two long weeks, she would be reunited with her love!

The woman beside her was experiencing similar heart-leaping emotions, but hers were littered with doubt. Perhaps he had not kept his promise? Her hands folded fretfully and her eyes danced with anticipation as the door slid open.

Her heart nearly faulted as four figures entered the room.

Goku. An older man who looked strikingly similar to Vegeta. Vegeta himself. And a woman.

Not just a woman, though. A _sayain_ woman. A beautiful sayain woman with a crown on her head and a smile spread across her petite features.

Bulma then noticed that three more men entered the room, guards mostly likely, but she didn't care. She couldn't. Nothing was registering in her mind but pain.

She took a step back, earning a saddened look from ChiChi, who's moment of happiness was stolen as her eyes darted from her lover to the woman at Vegeta's side.

With another shaky step back, Bulma's face twisted from hurt to terror, and then flashed only one emotion that ChiChi knew so well: Anger.

The blue haired woman regained her composure and turned from the room, sneaking out the back, she walked straight to her room, escaping the embarrassment that would find her if she stayed in the room.

When her bedroom door slid closed, granting her privacy, she used the support of the now closed door and leaned her forehead against it, allowing a saddened sob to escape, mourning the loss of her lover.

ChiChi watched her friend go with a frown, but it was replaced with an honest smile as she heard Goku cheerily call her name.

She knew that she would have plenty of time to deal with the heart broken Bulma later, but for now she would give her some time on her own, and spend these next few minutes catching up with the man she had missed so much.

They embraced, his strong arms nearly causing her pain as he tightened his grip on her.

"Oh ChiChi." He smiled, "I've missed you so much."

She was about to reply when Tien came up from behind her, "Goku! Vegeta! We've missed you two around here."

Goku laughed and shook his friends hand.

The woman who was foreign to them gently grabbed Vegeta's hand, "Who are they?" She whispered, "Friends of yours?"

Vegeta, however, didn't register what she had said, for his dark eyes were darting around the room.

A smile tugged on ChiChi's lips as she noticed this, "She had to work." She lied plainly, Vegeta suddenly turned his distracted attention to her with a curious look. ChiChi frowned at him, "She's started this new project, it's been like an obsession." This was the truth, but she frowned, "It's probably a good thing though."

Vegeta nodded lightly, quickly scanning the crowed once again, not even noticing that the woman at his side was still latched on to his hand and a tall green haired man slipped out the door with a smirk planted firmly on his devious features.

----------------------------------------

There was a knock on her door and she blinked slightly, regaining her composure. She wiped her eyes with the back of her palm in a feeble attempt to hid any pain she had just been subjected to, and with a fake smile, she opened her door.

Her smile fell into a look of confusion as she was greeted with a mischievous looking Zarbon leaning against the frame of her door, "Hello babe."

There was a hint of something in his accent that she could not place, but surprise remained on her features as she moved to allow him to enter.

As he stepped in, the door slid closed, and he took a step closer to her. They were nearly touching, their chests only inches apart, and with a smirk still on his lips, Zarbon bent down so that his lips were brushing the creamy skin of her neck, "So is that the boy you've been turning me down for these last couple of days, because I have to tell you sweets," he plated a soft kiss on the side of her neck, "He doesn't look nearly as into you as you are mad about him."

Their closeness caused a clinching in Bulma's chest, and she had to strain to allow air to seep into her lungs. She blinked as he left another small kiss on her neck, and then pulled away, revealing his gorgeous smirk.

With a frown, she realized that no smirk, no matter how attractive, would ever compare to _his_ arrogant bastard self …

_But perhaps he's right …_ her mind deceived her, _maybe Vegeta isn't into_ me _per say. Perhaps anyone would have done._ She frowned, knowing that this would not be any easy thought to accept.

"Look, maybe Vegeta has a thing for you, but he's got a shit load of pride you know," Zarbon began, leaning against the wall, "he's having to choice between you - an ol' fling of his, and his planet, _which_ he is prince of."

Bulma nodded lightly, her eyes large with confusion as he continued what could only be mistaken as a proposition of sorts.

"So what I am saying is give him a choice, you got to let him see what he'll be missing."

Bulma frowned, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the supposed genius here, right?" He smiled, "Make him jealous."

Her frown faded, "And who better to make Vegeta jealous with then someone whom he despises."

Zarbon laughed lightly, "And I, deary, am second only to Frieza as his nemesis."

----------------------------------------

"_Th ere is a small space pod at the edge of the east wing of this monastery. Go to it, leave us here, and find your family. I since the end of Frieza's reign coming soon, but the fate of your brother and the other members of the Great Five is in jeopardy. They will need all of the help they can acquire. Besides, you are an enemy of Frieza's, and it is only right that you fight beside them."_

The words of the Monk Elder echoed in Krillin's head. It had been a very eventful day, and now he stood outside the small space pod on a fueling station.

He made his way to a small row of vending machines, his eyes traced over the row of sodas, candies, and snacks. He reached in his pockets and placed a few coins in the slot, purchasing a drink and few snacks to feed his rumbling stomach.

He felt a little out of place in his monk garb. A few rough looking aliens cast him strange looks and he blushed lightly and hid behind a magazine stand.

Picking up a paper, he looked at the cover, taking in the blurred appearance of a pair of twins, one blonde and one dark-haired, who were reportedly going about taking revenge on the South Coordinate.

He took a few steps away from the main deck of the landing station, when a boom was heard, and felt heat at the back of his neck.

When he turned around he found that the fueling station was in chaos. The entirety of it had been blown up, not a devastating blow, since ships didn't run on flammable fuels but rather plasmatic ones, but as if someone had set off a bomb.

Krillin watched with wide eyes horror as the dust cleared and the ships on deck along with the people were revealed to be gone.

His ship … now how was he supposed to get to the grand ship and save his brother along with the entire universe? He frowned, how was he going to do that in the first place?

He sighed, knowing that this was the most eventful day he could remember … though the days he remembered were spent in the quiet quarters of the monastery. Now here he was wondering aimlessly about the universe after having discovered that he was the heir to the entire southern coordinated, that he was a key element in saving the universe, and now he had just randomly survived an explosion leaving him shipless.

He would have said that nothing else could have surprised him at this moment, but two figures ran by him … they appeared to be twins, one dark hair and one blonde.

His eyes darted down to the newspaper in his tight grasp and then he blinked up at them.

The dark haired one, a boy with a peevish expression scowled down at the monk, "Oh look sister, we seem to have had a spectator."

The blonde, _very_ attractive he noted, fugitive looked down at Krillin with mellow eyes, "Hm. Well I'm not really in the mood to end any more lived today seventeen, can we just let this one go?"

Krillin blinked at the beautiful woman with the monotone voice.

"Uhm … can I have a ride?"

His voice was a bit shaky, but Krillin had never really had much of a chance to be a people-person, and he figured being friendly might be a good solution to this problem. He certainly was in no position to be hostile.

The dark haired one, she had called _seventeen,_ glared at him with a frown, "Are you asking for a favor?"

"Well, you guys kind of destroyed my ship … and since I've just escaped from a monastery, a ride would be greatly appreciated."

The woman laughed lightly, more of an evil chuckle, but she had intended it to be friendly.

The man shot her an annoyed glance and she shrugged, "I like him, let him come along."

"Sister." Seventeen snapped.

"What?" She glared at her brother, placing her hand on her hip, "We _did_ destroy his ride."

She turned her icy blue gaze to the short ex-monk, "So little guy, where to?"

Krillin shrugged, "I was on the way to the grand ship, but wherever."

She smiled again at him and pointed towards a ship parked across the dock, out of harms way from the previous explosion, "Hop in."

----------------------------------------

It had been two days since the Sayain's had returned, and life on the Grand Ship was adjusting to having not only the two Sayains back, but six additions.

Bulma had managed to stay out of their way, only running into two of them, Nappa and Raditz, at dinner, only to have the larger, bald one hit on her.

She hadn't even seen Goku since he had arrived, save to watch him step off the ship with Vegeta and _her._ Just the mere thought of that made her jaw clinch.

So for the major part of this day she had remained confined in her lab, working on the project she had begun for Vegeta, and was now … complete.

With a triumphant smirk, she capsulated it and held it proudly in her palm.

She froze suddenly as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of all to familiar lips began kissing a trail up her neck. She frowned as she felt a hand tugging at her sash with mocking laughter, "Woman, my promise…"

Her glare hardened as she pulled away from his grip, turning around to reveal the hate in her eyes, "My promise? What about your fucking promise?"

Vegeta's face remained emotionless as he studied the two separate emotions of spite and hurt reflecting in her cerulean eyes.

She closed them, allowing him to take in her perfect features, but now being unable to see the emotion her eyes confessed. With a deep sigh, she shook her head and slammed her palm into his chest, "Here."

Her voice was quite, and Vegeta brought his hand over hers and took the capsule that was being pushed into his chest.

"Woman--"

She opened her eyes to glare at him once again, and turned away from him to storm out of the lab.

-----------------------------------------------------

To my reviewers - this chapter was for you!

The next update should be soon after Christmas, I just have a bit left to write but I probably won't get to it until after the holidays.

So, enjoy, and please tell me what you think! Your support is a catalyst for my writing; so comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

----------------------------------------------------

Tien allowed a smile to spread across his face as Launch came into view.

His heart swelled … _she showed up …_ he knew that, upon looking at the nervous expression on her face, that she was a little unsure about the entire ordeal.

So he rose and met her halfway across the dining room and he gently grabbed her arm; exchanging with her a smile, and then he pulled out a chair for her.

He took the seat across from the one she sat perched awkwardly on, his muscles bulging from his training suite, smiling at her.

Launch had to turn her head from him to hide the blush that was rousing her cheeks.

Dinner was placed in front of the pair, Launch a little shaky about someone waiting on _her,_ but thanked the servant politely and waited for Tien to begin eating.

After a nice meal, the best Launch had eaten since her home planet had been destroyed, and polite conversation, Tien helped Launch from her seat and walked her back to her room.

He stopped at a window, which poured starlight from passing galaxies into the hallway, and tucked a piece of navy hair behind her ear and smiled as he watched the light reflect in her eyes.

She smiled bashfully back at him, and they continued down the corridors in silence.

Not an awkward silence, however, a strange, comforting silence. Launch's hand in Tien's, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

Soon the pair had made it to the slave quarters, and Launch led him to a stark door in the dimly lit hallway.

Tien stopped in front of it, and took another long look at her.

She blushed back at him, felling a familiar sensation coming over her.

_Oh no …_

Tien smiled down at her, "You're beautiful, Launch."

She couldn't smile, _Oh no … please … no …_

"--and I had a wonderful time with you," he continued, "I want to see you again."

Her eyes remained wide, as if in fear, as she nodded lightly.

_Please, please no … not … not **now** …_

Tien bent down to capture his lips in her own, but Launch quickly stepped back, opened her doorway, and smiled, "Thank you Tien. I had a lovely time."

And with that, the still bent Tien watched, quite baffled, as Launch opened the door and quickly slid inside, slamming it behind her.

Tien stood up straight and blinked in confusion. With a sad expression he turned around and decided to make his way back to his room and to the upper levels of the ship.

Through the confusion he hadn't even heard her sneeze from behind the shut door.

----------------------------------------------------

Her index finger twirled thoughtfully a lock of blue hair as she listened to her friend talk.

"-so apparently Vegeta and Victoria-" Bulma frowned at her name, but allowed ChiChi to continue, "-aren't exactly married. They're engaged, and can only be wed and announced king and queen _after_ she is with child. And Frieza grants Sayain royalty to commit what would normally be considered adultery, because of … tradition or culture or something like that."

ChiChi was filling her friend in on what Goku had told her about their trip, and smiled at her friends reaction of learning that there was, possibly, a ray of hope in all of this.

"Hm." Bulma's jaw shifted thoughtfully, "So if she becomes pregnant, then they'll _HAVE_ to get married."

"Basically, yes." The dark haired woman said, casting a nervous look at her friend.

Her eyes glazed over slightly as her brain began to kick in, "I have a male-infertile that I can slip Vegeta."

"Wha--" ChiChi frowned disapprovingly at her friend, "What are you … Bulma, you can't -- but, to interfere would be…"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends babbling, "This drug will make Vegeta infertile for four months." She smiled maliciously, "That gives us four months to get rid of Victoria."

----------------------------------------------------

A pair of eyes darted nervously back and forth.

"We can't go there!"

"_Yes,_ we can!"

"No."

"Yes."

"**No.** "

"You idiot, do you know see the genius in this??"

"No, I do not. It sounds like stupidity to me."

"Well you would be very familiar with _that, _wouldn't you?"

"Listen. Would you think for one second -- I know Gero put some brains in that head of yours."

"I_am_ thinking."

"Then don't you see why going to the Grand Ship would be perfect?"

"No. Our quarrel is not with Frieza, it's with the Southern Coordinate."

The blonde twin threw her arms out in frustration at her brothers stubbornness.

She turned around and frowned at the monk, "You see what I have to go through everyday with this idiot?"

Krillin smiled sheepishly, not sure how to answer; knowing that either way, he would be on the bad side of one of the twins.

Seventeen stood up and frowned at the other two occupants in the room, "I'm going to bed now. Do not bother me."

Eighteen rolled her eyes at her brother and frowned at the bald man after he had left the room, "Don't worry, we're going to Frieza's ship. Besides, once Seventeen realizes that Tien, the very heir to the Southern Coordinate is there, he'll change his mind."

Krillin gulped, "So you guys really hate the South, hm?"

Eighteen's eyes narrowed subconsciously, "Yes."

He nodded lightly and then changed her expression to a pleasant smile, "Let's change the subject, talking about the South really spoils my mood."

Krillin nodded, taking a mental note not to mention that he was apart of the Southern empire.

----------------------------------------------------

Her nightgown was silky and white, with the mandatory sash tied across her waist. She knew that now that she was engaged to the prince, and so it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to wear it anymore. But a strange feeling filled her insides, and the thought of a man she hardly knew, barely liked, and didn't love taking _that_ from her made her want to vomit.

Tonight, she wanted to be held by the only man she could ever and would ever allow herself to love.

And if they committed that sin, then she would hold her head high as they were killed as punishment for their adultery, for she would have been able to express her love to the one who deserved it.

Raditz.

With her small palm knocking gently against his door, she bit her lips with nervous anticipation and waited until he was standing at the door, giving the nightgown clad beauty a awed look.

"Victoria what are you--"

She placed her index finger over his lips and stepped into his room, when the door slid shut and the silence filled the room she looked him in the eye and smiled.

He smiled weakly back at her.

"Raditz, I love you."

"Victoria, I--"

He blinked sadly as he watched her for a moment.

But neither were prepared for her next move.

With an expressionless face and eye contact with the man across from her, she slowly began to untie the sash sewn neatly across her waist. As she finished the motions of untying it, it fell with a silent crash to the floor and left her feeling as naked as she had ever in her entire life.

But at the same time, she felt comfortable.

Raditz could only stare blankly at the woman before him, and as he took a few steps towards her, she mirrored him, walking towards him as well, so that they were now in front of one another.

He reached his large hand out to brush a few stray pieces of black hair from her face, grazing the soft skin of her neck with a smile.

Then, he rested his hand on the side of her face, and pulled her in for a kiss. The sash thrown carelessly to the side, along with all of their thoughts and awareness of how wrong their actions really were.

But they wouldn't see the bad in all of this until morning. Right now, it was all about the good.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Bulma called Vegeta into her lab.

She explained to him about the machine she had built for him. Blushing lightly as she remembered her behavior from the previous day, but continued to talk to Vegeta as if nothing had ever happened between them.

Vegeta knew that Bulma was insanely angry at him, but to be honest he was putting their past aside at the moment, and listening in awe about the machine she had created.

A contraption that could control gravity! A simulator that would allow his body to train under harsher conditions than then had ever face before. His power would grow tremendously …

And he had her to thank. While he was away, getting married off, the woman had been back here making her single greatest invention.

Well, the most beneficial one to him at least …

"And here." She extended her hand, revealing a small pill, "Take this, it will help your muscles better withstand the gravity."

He looked suspiciously at the drug and frowned at her, "Woman, I do not need any help with-"

"Hey." She frowned playfully at him, "I know what I'm talking about, okay Vegeta? Just take it."

He grunted, but took the small pill from her and swallowed it.

She smiled as she watched him take the infertile pill, "Good. Now you can go train and I can sleep in peace."

He nodded and turned from her, quickly going to do as she said; he was in a rush to train. And as he left, he thought about turning around to give her a nod of thanks, but decided against it and continued on.

----------------------------------------------

It had been two days, and the prince had been doing nothing but training in the machine, growing significantly stronger, but wearing his body out so that he could barely drag himself from the contraption a few feet to sleep, and Bulma, who had brought him a few meals, was growing slightly worried about the obsessed man. Wondering if perhaps slipping the infertile to him had been in vain, since he seemed to spend no time around his fiancé since he had been here.

She had unplugged the machine just moments earlier, telling him that if he didn't return to the real world she would destroy the gravity simulator, explaining to him that he was harming himself, and his sudden gain in strength as well as absence around the Grand Ship and, mainly, the public training facilities, might cause Frieza to get suspicious.

He had muttered something which she suspected was an insult towards her, but he complied, knowing that if he rested, in the morning he would be able to show off his newly acquired strength in a sparing match with Kakerot.

Bulma watched him go with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------

Vegeta sat down on the edge of his bed, finally awake after what had been nearly nine hours of sleep. A strange amount of time for the usual restless Sayain.

There was a knocking at his door.

He only hoped it was Bulma, checking up on him. She would do something like that, and he was so very horny after being sex-deprived his entire stay at his home planet and since his return to the Grand Ship.

But when the door slid open it didn't reveal the blue haired goddess that he craved, but instead an equally beautiful Sayain girl, with large, dark blinking eyes.

He frowned, but knew that fucking his fiancé would provide him with a quick fix.

Besides … it was the only proper thing to do.

-------------------------------------------------

Knowing that he had slept for nearly nine hours now, he would most likely be awake.

She knocked lightly on the door, but her taps were ignored, and this caused a smile to spread across her features. Perhaps he was still sleeping!!

She decided to slip in to see him, and so tampering with the control pad against his door, (something she hadn't actually done before since the first time she had come to him, since then she just waited for_him_ to unlock it for her, but, still, it was something she wasn't entirely ignorant to) she successfully unlocked it, and watched as the door slid open.

-revealing Vegeta on top of the Sayain girl with their lips interlocked and their hips pinned against each other in a matter that made Bulma want to vomit …

She took a step back, feeling the same sense of dread and hurt that she had felt when she had first seen them together. But like this it was … she allowed the door to slide shut, taking notice of how the couple was completely unaware of their specter for a moment, and turned to escape to her room.

When a better thought came to mind, and she turned down a hall to find the one man who would be willing to help her escape and perhaps get even.

… if only she could find where Zarbon's room was.

---------------------------------------------------

That morning she arose with a sudden shifting in her bed.

She opened her tired eyes to see a head of green hair rising from her bed, with a frown taking in notice that she was not, in fact, in her bed at all.

She smiled as she watched him pull on his pants. Getting up from her spot in his bed she wrapped her arms around his back, kissed the muscles of his neck with her gentle lips, moved them to his ear, nipped lightly at his earlobe, and smiled as she watched his reaction from beneath the pants he had just pulled on.

Her grin widened as she heard a low growl escape from his throat. She loved her effect on men.

She wanted him wrapped around her finger. She wanted him to come to her, to beg her for pleasure. She wanted him to brag to his friends about her. She wanted Vegeta to hear his gossip and be driven mad with jealousy.

But for now, she had to pretend that all she wanted was him.

Zarbon pulled away from her slightly, "Bulma, not now. I have a meeting with Frieza."

She stood up and nodded understandingly, pulling on her skirt, and tying the previously discarded sash around her waist.

He laughed at her, shaking his head, "Virgin, hm?" He laughed again, "You were no virgin when you came to me, and you are certainly no virgin leaving."

She looked at him, her blue eyes clearly reading that she was horribly unamused by him.

He frowned, "So, ho did I compare with your disgusting monkey prince?"

She pulled on her shirt, choosing to ignore him. Feeling more like a whore than she had in her entire life. Truth was, with Vegeta she had never felt dirty. She had feelings for him, he had accepted her. This was … this was terribly different.

She watched as Zarbon rose from the bed and left the room. With a frown she knew that if she were trying to make Vegeta jealous, she had succeeded. Vegeta loathed Frieza's army, and he would be insanely angry if he knew that the captain of them all had touched her.

But now, feeling dirty and used, she wondered if she really wanted for him to find out at all …

----------------------------------------------------

Sitting up from bed Victoria frowned at the sleeping man beside her.

What they had done was awkward. She knew that he could feel it too. She knew that neither was deeply into the other. Shallowly, either. But they both knew that fate had thrown them together, and they would be forced to live together someday.

Placing her hand on her midriff she felt a small, but strong, key inside of her. She had thought she had felt it after her last encounter with Raditz, and wanted to make sure that both their lives were saved incase she had in fact not been imagining things.

Lightly shaking the sleeping man beside her she whispered lightly, "Vegeta."

He grunted in response.

"Vegeta."

She repeated his name, frowning as he pretended to ignore her.

"I'm pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------

Musette Fujiwara - Your consistency is so awesome!! Thank you very much for the lengthy reviews and I really hope that you continue to read and enjoy!!

Ruth Aose - I know this isn't exactly how you wanted it to pan out ... but I promise that everything will come together and the next chapter will be much, much better. I really appreciate your review and I hope that you continue to read even though this didn't work out exactly how you would have liked. But, this is all planned out and I promise that there is a reason and that it will work out.

Anon - Thank you for your review!! Ah, but this one is a B/V and it will come out that way in the end. I hope that you continue to read and I look forward to hearing from you again soon!!

For you three, I rushed to get this chapter out. I know this one was short, but I promise to keep the chapters coming.

Thanks again!!


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

----------------------------------------------------

"She's a slut!"

ChiChi jumped up as a palm slammed into the table in front of her and her dark eyes darted up to meet the narrowed cerulean eyes of Bulma.

ChiChi had been enjoying her lunch in solitude, snacking on a yogurt and reading a book when she was oh so rudely interrupted by her brash friend.

"Did you hear the news?" Bulma demanded, taking a seat across the table, crossing her arms childishly with a scowl on her face.

Her blank expression and slightly parted lips told Bulma that she clearly had not.

Bulma's frown deepened as she narrowed her eye brows, "Victoria is pregnant."

ChiChi merely blinked as her friend continued, "Do you know what this means? Hm? Vegeta took my infertile pill. There is no possible way that she got pregnant from him -- Vegeta is _sterile_. She's a whore!"

The raven haired girl frowned at her best friend, "Bulma, I hate to say it, but perhaps there was a fault in your plan. I mean, perhaps she was impregnated _before _Vegeta took the pill. Or did you even test the infertile on Sayains? Maybe the effect is different, perhaps it has no effect on him."

Bulma's arms remained crossed, and with a glare still locked on ChiChi she frowned, "She's a slut, Chi. Don't you see it?"

"Bee." ChiChi's gaze became serious, "Did you sleep with Zarbon?"

Bulma's jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly regained her grumpy composure, "Who's side are you on, Chi?"

ChiChi sighed sadly, but knew the realization of her friends accusations would come to her soon. Bulma was brilliant, yes, but at times her emotions got in the way of her rational thought.

**----------------------------------------------------  
**

He had never properly been with a woman, and he had never actually seen many women in his adult-life; nevertheless, he still felt some sort of strange attraction to his beautiful shipmate.

It was, perhaps, a 'crush.' He had never actually used the word before, but if it would explain his sweaty palms and flushed cheeks every time she smiled at him, then it was just the word he was looking for.

She seemed so cool, so confident. Her icy blue eyes seemed devoid of any emotion and he hated the way he wasn't able to read her.

And he hated even more that he, a small, bald, ex-monk, would probably never compare to the type of men that made her feel the way he did about her.

"Krill," she said coolly, glancing up from the refrigerator, "do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh-I-uh…" he blushed slightly, "Sure."

One of her brows was cocked in his direction and she shrugged, "Kay."

When she was seated at the table, another full glass was placed beside her, and Krillin took this as his cue to join her.

"So, we're approaching the Grand Ship," she began, conversationally.

"Are you guys just going to drop me off then?"

She blinked and shrugged, a thoughtful look encompassing her features, "Eh, I guess so. We'll try to make contact with the Grand Ship when we're closer and see if we can get permission to land there. You said something about your brother being there?"

"Uh," Krillin nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled lightly as she sipped her drink. There was no denying that the comedic relief was something she was going to be missing when he was dropped off to reunite with his brother.

"And then you want to kill Frieza and get out of there ASAP?"

He laughed lightly, "Yep, that's the general strategy I guess. I don't know, once I talk to my … uh, brother, I'm hoping to have a more concrete plan, you know?"

She nodded, "Yep. I'll help in anyway I can."

He knew she was a criminal. He, however, had no idea about her strength. It was rather deceptively hidden beneath her small frame and feminine physique.

"Why do you and your brother hate the South so much?" He questioned.

She glared coolly at him, "They hired our … uh … _father,_" he didn't miss her shudder, "to do something rather cruel."

He blinked lightly, "I just don't understand why you hate the South's government. They have no power whatsoever. With Tien being taken under Frieza's control, and the other prince in disappearance-"

"He's dead." She said, her icy glare freezing him slightly, "Don't tell me you're one of those insane idiots who blabber about how the King allowed him to escape before Frieza could murder him."

He glanced blankly at her, clearly unaware that there were rumors like that circulating around the universe, "Well, yes, I sort of do."

She rolled her eyes and he laughed, "Aw, c'mon Eighteen."

After a brief moment of silence he sighed, "Okay, okay. Anyways, so after both the King's sons were taken from him, Frieza made him a puppet ruler. The Emperor of the North is the very same way. No one has any power in this universe except for Frieza."

The blonde stared down at her clenched fists, "Either way, it was the Emperor who made the orders to … well, for my father to …"

Krillin watched as her knuckles whitened slightly, "Eighteen … you're going to have to elaborate."

"No." She glanced up coolly at him, "I don't."

He blinked.

"Uhm. Alright then." Then he smiled, "Aw, c'mon, we're on the _same side _here!"

"Yeah?" She smiled lightly, "And what makes _you _want to kill Frieza so badly?"

A sheepish smile rose to his features, "I'd tell you, but then you would kill me."

She glared at him, "What?"

"What what?" He laughed, "I'm being serious."

"Krillin … I'm not going to kill you." She frowned, "I'm not sure why, but I kind of like having you around."

"Eh," Krillin shrugged with that goofy smile still planted on his lips, "I'm not exaggerating, you'll totally kill me if I told you."

"Krillin," her tone was slightly annoyed, "I swear."

"You swear, hm?" He feigned a thoughtful expression and sighed, "Say, hm, say 'Krillin, I swear upon hearing your really, really awesomely big news that I will not kill you in a fit of rage'."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. She hadn't ever been with anyone who was just … silly.

"Krillin," her voice was slightly annoyed, but a smile still played on her lips, "Okay, Krillin, I swear I will no kill you."

"In a fit of rage," He added, trying to keep a serious expression on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "In a fit of rage."

"Upon hearing your really, really awesomely-"

"Upon hearing your really, really big news, okay, I got it."

He smiled after she cut him off and then sighed, bringing his voice down a few notches, "I'm serious Eigtheen, alright?"

"Alright."

"I'm … well … I'm Prince Krillin. The son of the Emperor of the South. He snuck me off into the monastery before Frieza could collect me. He took my brother, Tien, who I'm hoping to find on the Grand Ship and reunite with. To, uh, help him kill Frieza."

For a moment the blonde stared disbelievingly at him; then she broke out into a laugh.

"Oh Krillin …" She paused with a smile, "While you do share a name with the dead prince, I'm afraid there are a few key flaws in your story."

"_What?"_

"You really expect me to believe you?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because … it's …. true."

She glanced at him for a short moment and then chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "Alright, well then, let's not enlighten Seventeen on your little dark past, sound good?"

Krillin blinked and smiled, "Uh, sounds great."

She gently kissed the top of his head and smiled as he fought to hide his blush.

"So you say Frieza is our enemy?"

"Yep." Krillin began, a little shakily.

This woman was bipolar…

"Alright, see you in the morning."

"Uh … g'night Eighteen."

She shot him a small wave before disappearing down the hallway of the small ship, leaving Krillin alone to bask in his own, rather scattered, thoughts.

**----------------------------------------------------**

The Grand Ship was a large ship. Arguably the largest ship in the entire universe. But no matter how _large_ the largest ship is, it is still just that. A ship.

And ships are enclosed traveling pods with a limited amount of people, therefore a little amount of gossip. And for a ship of mainly men, there was a lot of gossip echoing across the halls of the Grand Ship.

Vegeta frowned as the men swapped stories.

Apparently one of the councilmen from the planet who was currently staying on board was, in fact, a council_woman, _and had been involved in a relationship with the captain.

The soldiers in he training facilities chatted mindlessly about it, causing Vegeta's fist to compress.

He had come here to spar and show off his newly acquired strength, not listen to the latest gossip of who-slept-with-who. This was making him absolutely livid.

"Well that's not even the big news." A man with spiky orange hair said, a cocky smirk ever present on his thin lips, "Did you hear who Zarbon's latest bang was?"

Two of the men nodded, "Yes." One said, "We heard the little fuck roaming around the halls looking for his bedroom."

The orange haired man nodded, "Lucky bastard, eh?"

They all nodded, "She is a hot little thing. I would give anything to tap--"

He caught a glare from a higher class guard, "She's one of the Great Five, so I would be careful how you talk about her. Not only is she out of your league, but with a man in such a position as Zarbon, I would be extra careful."

Vegeta's foot stopped tapping impatiently as he realized the woman they were lusting after was Bulma. He frowned. Had she slept with Zarbon? The thought sickened him.

No.

She hadn't. She wouldn't.

But the remembrance of how angry she had been with him, how she must have felt when she learnt that he was engaged, and now that she probably knows that he is with child and will soon be married and be king…

The scowl remained on his face. She still wasn't justified. Perhaps he was engaged, but Bulma was still his. And no man, and mainly no member of Frieza's army, was allowed to touch what was rightfully his.

He pointed at a man that had said that he wanted to "tap" her or something of the sort and challenged him. The mans face paled slightly and an evil smirk grazed Vegeta's olive skin. He was ready to pound this man mercilessly into the floor of the training facilities.

Yes.

Bulma's plan was working perfectly … the prince of the Sayains was furious.

----------------------------------------------------

Feet placed sternly on the ground, one in front of the other. They were long, proud strides. The dim halls echoing the clicking of her heals, her vanity screeching with each angry step she took.

A piece of long, soft aquamarine hair fell delicately in front of her narrowed eyes, she placed it behind her ear, subconsciously, and continued her stride.

She was a brash woman, there was no doubt about that, but her selfishness was getting more than the best of her at this moment.

Bulma Briefs was going to confront the future queen of Vegeta-sei and warn her that she knew her secret, and that she had the whim to expose it.

She found the Sayain girl's room in the guest corridors and with three blatant taps with her small fists, the door slid open and a sad looking woman with long dark hair smiled weakly at the woman before her.

Bulma froze.

She hadn't ever seen the woman up close, and she could tell the sadness in her eyes, she could feel their similarity -- fate was wringing out both their hearts.

Bulma also noted then, that the woman was also quite breathtaking. A competition for even herself, perhaps.

But the blue haired woman felt no envy towards her. Not from the second they met eyes.

The feeling of dirtiness came back to her. She knew that by catching this woman with _her _Vegeta she had made a decision that she regretted.

She had slept with Zarbon.

So perhaps this woman before her had slept with another man -- it wasn't as if _she _had any room to judge her.

Bulma's intentions of coming here had been a false, and with a smile Bulma extended her had towards the Sayain woman, "Hi."

Victoria returned the smile and shook Bulma's hand.

"I wasn't at the landing." Bulma lied, slightly, "So I didn't have a chance to properly meet you. I'm a good friend of Vegeta's, and a member of the Five, so I thought I would stop by and, say hey in person."

Victoria's smile remained, "Well hello, it's nice to meet you. You're the scientist, right?"

A small laugh escaped Bulma's lips, "Thought I would be ugly, huh?"

Victoria blushed slightly and shrugged, laughing along with the blue haired woman.

"Oh well, I would ask you if you're stay was going well, but this ship is a miserable hellhole, I'm sure you've heard, or, figured out for yourself. And I would offer to get you anything you need, but you're a VIP and I'm sure our bloody Lord Frieza has granted you more than enough of everything. So," Bulma smiled, "The only polite gesture left for me to do is stop by and introduce myself to you. So, now that that is accomplished, I guess I'll be seeing you around!"

Victoria nodded lightly at the beautiful woman before her, and watched as Bulma waved with a wink and turned to walk away.

A smile remained on Victoria's lips as she was oblivious to Bulma's original intentions, but instead made a new friend or … quirky acquaintance at least.

----------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, after Vegeta had finished up a few hours of training in gravity chamber, he made his way to dinner where he would be eating along side his father, guards and fiancé.

Victoria sat, hands in lap, with an expressionless face as she was seated across from Raditz and beside Vegeta.

It was an awkward set up and she had to force a smile and feign indifference for the entirety of the evening.

Until Raditz looked her in the eye and they began making polite conversation.

Soon the king joined in and the prince listened halfheartedly, allowing a grunt to escape his pursed lips ever so often. In truth, he was much more comfortable with his usual dining with the other members of the Five where they would complain and poke fun at one another.

"So Victoria," the king continued, "Have you meet lots of people on your short stay here?"

Victoria nodded with a smile, "Yes, the science woman, Bulma, I met her today."

Vegeta cringed, knowing that Bulma was probably a complete bitch to the girl. Then his face became a scowl as he remembered the news he had heard about her and Zarbon.

"Yes. She was such a lovely woman. Friendly, funny, and, gosh, she is _very_beautiful."

Vegeta cast her a small glance, "So she was friendly towards you?"

Victoria smiled again, "Oh yes. I like her very much."

Vegeta frowned, wondering what had gotten into that very, very confusing woman of his …

----------------------------------------------------

The dark haired man watched as his sister and the bald man flirted openly.

A felling rung in his gut as he watched he smear some dough on his nose and as Krillin laughed and wiped it off with a smile.

He knew his sister wasn't aware of her own feelings and of how ignorant she was of what she was getting herself into.

People,_things_, like them couldn't fall in love with people. Not only were they capable of emotional relationships, the physical aspects were also impossible.

And here Krillin, who was somewhat growing on his despite how much he wanted to deny it, was clueless of their entire ordeal.

However, he had successfully convinced the pair to join him in the fight against Frieza.

Seventeen, still not fully convinced that this was their battle, complied. If only because he felt the need to take out his rage on some poor, unsuspecting soul in power.

He tightly compressed his fists into a pair of tight balls as he watched his sister lean her head back and laugh. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her laugh like that.

With another compression of his fists he swore that he would have his vengeance someday on whoever was responsible for bringing him into this world.

----------------------------------------------------

She giggled.

Oh how he wished he could just bottle that sound up and savor it whenever he pleased.

What would it be like to constantly be around a woman with a laugh like that?

He smiled as she glanced at him, "What?"

She sighed sadly, "Tien … I'm going to have to get back to work soon."

"No." Tien shook his head, "You … are with me today. Frieza will understand."

"Understand why you're falling for a slave?" A confused glance crossed her pretty features, "I'm afraid that's something _I _don't even understand."

"I'm not falling for you because you're a slave Launch," he smiled as he tugged on a strand of her navy hair, "I'm falling for you because you're you, Launch."

She blushed furiously, "I… That's not what I'm talking about Tien, I mean, you could have anyone woman in the universe, you're heir to half of it for gods sakes, why me?"

As he opened his mouth to answer, a man approached their table and bowed, "Tien, I have some urgent news."

"Yes?" Tien asked, his visage becoming serious as he nodded towards the guard.

"Frieza requests the Great Five's presence in the throne room immediately."

"Hai," Tien said, bowing his head slightly, "I will be there shortly."

"Launch," he said, turning his serious expression on her, "I have to go. See you soon."

She smiled and nodded lightly, "I'm looking forward to it."

----------------------------------------------------

Unexpectedly, Frieza's strongest allies, the Tamberigians, were dropping by unexpectedly for a short stay in the Grand Ship.

The Five were called to come greet them, by request, and they had gathered in the landing station and sat waiting alone.

Frieza and Zarbon would be arriving soon, they each knew, but were probably getting things together for the Tamberigian's stay.

Bulma crossed her arms, disgusted by the thought of the new arrivals and ChiChi took a seat beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Bee, I'm so sorry."

Bulma shrugged lightly, "It's not your fault, Chi. It's just … ugh, I hate that bastard."

Vegeta was leaning against the wall nearby the two and frowned. He knew who Bulma was referring to; the Tamberigian's captain, a tall, snaky man with yellow, cat like eyes and a perverted wondering hand. Oh, and a huge crush on Bulma.

"Do you know why they are here?" Goku questioned, scratching his head and taking a seat beside ChiChi.

Tien shrugged, still thinking about Launch, and attempted to clear his thoughts, "No idea. Frieza said that he had requested their stay, so--"

Bulma blinked and a smile came to her face, "--So, Frieza and Zarbon are going on a trip."

"What?" Vegeta asked, glancing at the grinning woman, "And how do you know this? Frieza doesn't just--"

"Frieza came to me the other day and requested our best ship." Bulma nodded, "And you know when he leaves and takes Zarbon with him he always brings the Tamberigians to baby sit us."

ChiChi frowned and chewed lightly on her lower lip, "Bulma, what is going through that head of yours?"

Bulma turned to her friend, the wicked grin still present on her lips, "We can take them out."

"What?" Tien said, clearly surprised by her proposal.

"Yeah," Bulma said with a nod, "Vegeta is significantly stronger, Goku is stronger than any one of those Tamberigian warriors, Tien, you're a strong guy, Chi's the strongest woman on this ship, and with my brains and--"

"Woa woa woa." Tien said, shaking his head with a frown, "We are not ready for such a plot, I mean, perhaps with force -- but, what when Frieza and Zarbon return?"

Bulma smiled with a nod, "Then it's just the two of them."

Vegeta smirked as he began to understand her plan, "Yes. And with the leaders of the only truly loyal ally eliminated, they will be powerless against us."

A nervous expression crossed Tien's face, looking towards Goku and ChiChi for support, but knowing deep down that if it meant freeing Launch and removing Frieza from power, he was in.

Before another word of their plot could be said, Frieza and Zarbon entered with smiles, ready to welcome their guests, with faces of calamity clearly ignorant of the other five members in the rooms previous scheming of mutiny.

----------------------------------------------------

**Musette Fujiwara** - Well, here's the next chapter BEFORE the New Year, sooo - now I can wish you a happy New Years! Heh. The next chapter will be up soon though. I went and wrote the outlines for every chapter of this story, so now it's just a matter of sitting down and writing the scenes. But it is so much easier to write a story when it's already planned out like this … so … that's good. Heh. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, I look forward to hearing from you again!!

**Anon** - Sweet! I'm glad to hear that. Hope this update was quick enough!

**laney** - Yeah, I'm glad I decided to continue it again as well! I'm also glad that you're reading it again and I look forward to hearing from you again!!

**Ruth Aose** - Heh. Still breathing? Well, that's a good thing to hear. c I also promise that everything is going to end alright in the end, so just stick with it and I hope not to disappoint you!

**Goodlife93** - Just a quick question - does your name have anything to do with the band Good Life, or is it from the saying? And, heh, yes, this is my story! Haha. There will be some more BV to come - so I hope you enjoy!

**Patdav**- Yes … this is a bit like a soap opera. With all the drama and multi-coupling and everything … Ah. Well, I hope that your favorite couple scenes suffice and hopefully you'll continue to read and enjoy! And … review. Heh.


	6. Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

----------------------------------------------------

The star littered sky stretched it's veil of darkness behind the thick windows of the observation deck. This part of the ship was oddly quiet. No shoes could be heard echoing against the cold walls, no muffled voices were shouting in the distance, but in all of the silence there was an absence of peace.

A figure stood alone in the observation tower, her mind a jumble of thoughts -- and this particular deck was her only place to escape to solitude to sort them out.

Not even in her bedchamber could she think for a moment, for an awful flood of memories of a certain flame haired prince struck her when she leant back on her bed to think, and when she had finally cleared her head of him to focus on the important issues at stake, there was a knock on her door.

Her face twisted into a scowl.

Oh how she hated men.

The Tamberigian brigade, the only standing ally to Frieza since the others were placed under his control by force, was here to keep an eye on the Great Five and the rebellious Sayains who were staying on the Grand Ship at the moment when Frieza was suddenly called away on business.

Though they were to keep an eye on her, she couldn't help but be sickened by a certain pair of snaky eyes that watched her every move with a hint of fixation and lust. These eyes belonged to the captain of the Taberigian's, and that is why she had to leave her room to escape from his constant obsession of being near her.

Pervert.

She frowned at the mere thought of him, the mere thought of _all _men, really. She wished she could do away with them all, but now was time to focus only on getting rid of a handful of men -- only the Tamberigians.

Their plan had been to destroy Frieza's power from the _inside. _Without a true threat, many of Frieza's supposed allies would break away from the alliance and forced union of the coordinates, and the universe would be free to independence and peace.

Bulma's plan had been to establish a loose alliance between the coordinates, and she knew that with ChiChi and Tien as the future leaders, there would be no problem in that.

She had come up with a solution to rid the universe of these fiends, and collecting her thoughts she rose, paying one last look out to the universe she was so set on saving, and smiled weakly at it.

She knew then that she would be willing to do anything to succeed.

_Anything._

--------------------------------------------------------

The five met in Tien's room to discuss their plans privately.

"Now understand, this victory won't be easy, but it is no impossible," Bulma began with a frown, "It is the battle of Frieza that is to follow that we have to worry about."

Vegeta, whose power had not yet surpassed Goku's but was edging it closely, frowned at her, "We understand woman, we have the power to destroy them, but have you decided on a way in which we can get in to annihilate them?"

An emotionless gaze crossed Bulma's features before she nodded, "Yes. I believe that I have. But in order for this to work we're all going to have to work together. Each of us."

"But Bulma," ChiChi said, frowning at her dear friend, "You aren't going to fight, are you?"

Bulma smiled, "Chi, don't be silly, I wouldn't make it through the first few minutes of battle."

"Good." Vegeta said plainly, "So you'll stay here and monitor how we're fairing."

"Not exactly," the blue haired woman began, "The six Tamberigian warriors are staying not on the Grand Ship, but in their ship which is locked onto the landing dock at the moment. The only way to get access onto the ship is through a control which the Tamberigian's captain keeps in his room here on the grand ship.

"So in order to destroy the army, we'll first have to get through the captain," she waited a moment before continuing, "Which is where I come in."

Goku scratched his head, "But, Bulma -- you're the weakest out of all of us, and the captain is the leader, so I'm sure he's pretty strong, how are you going to fight him?"

"I'm not planning on fighting him, Goku." Bulma frowned, "I'll just … distract him long enough to allow you guys to enter the ship, then someone will have to come back and get me when every thing is … taken care of."

"Distract him?" Goku frowned again, "I mean, if you knock on his door and ask him to play cards with you, I'm not sure he will- I don't understand Bulma …"

"Kakerot, you don't understand because you're an idiot." Vegeta barked, glaring at his superior in strength with envious eyes.

ChiChi began to protest, "But -- but Bulma, you can't … I understand this is a team effort, but sacrificing yourself this way … it's … it's almost disgraceful."

Bulma's head tipped forward, causing her aquamarine locks to fall in front of her face, "ChiChi, I can't think of any other way. Besides, it's the least I can do. We'll all be making sacrifices, and if seducing a perverted leader frees us from Frieza, it's the least I can do."

The bald man watched his four friends with a nervous look, "And when will this take place?"

The defiance was once again seen in the narrowing cerulean eyes.

"Tomorrow night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sixteen hours had passed since the Great Five had met in Tien's room to go over the plans to dispose of the visiting guests of Frieza. The hours seemed to pass slowly, sleep being deprived from the group since their minds were kept restless with thought.

As the time approached, the cerulean eyed woman moved in half a daze. She slipped on a tight black skirt and tube top. Tying the sash hypocritically around her slim waist, she loosened it so that it rested on her hips and allowed the exposed flesh of her midriff to remain shown.

The ensemble, completed with stiletto boots and silver hoops, her long hair pulled back into a stylish ponytail, and her make up dark, made her feel like a cheap prostitute. But with one look into the mirror she knew that she was fulfilling her purpose, and this look would more than get the job done.

She met her four friends in the hall and Tien and ChiChi each gave her sympathetic looks.

Goku's face was one of confusion, while Vegeta's gaze was a guise of pain. He was secretly furious at her for going through with this, but at the same time, he was proud. She was sacrificing herself for a good which she felt was more important. She was willing to go through something so disgusting to help them all get out of this … He looked her over with a frown -- and she was going to look damn good doing it, too.

Bulma tugged on the top of her tube top, which was sliding down to expose more than enough of her cleavage, and blushed slightly as Goku blinked at her.

"Bulma, why are you going to entertain the captain dressed like that?"

ChiChi looked him over with a smile, she found his naivety strangely cute, "Goku, Bulma's entertaining him by … going on a date with him."

"Oh." Goku said, earning a snarl from the other Sayain present in the hallway.

"Alright." Bulma whispered, "I'll head over there, and you guys can wait by the ship. I'll open the hatch when I'm able to, then when you've finished off the Tamberigian's come back and get me and we'll all go back to our rooms like nothing has happened."

Tien nodded, "And you don't think Frieza will suspect us?"

"No." Bulma shook her head, "And we won't be caught. I made sure no one would be around the ship at this time. And the Tamberigian's ship is airtight and sound proof, no one will be able to hear the fighting. By morning I'm sure someone will discover the captain dead and that is when we'll have to act surprised."

ChiChi gave her friend small hug, and Tien and Goku watched her begin with nervousness evident in their eyes.

But it was Vegeta's dark stare that caused Bulma to turn back and he motioned for her to come to him.

She stepped close to him, almost forgetting her friends were there and had to fight the urge to embrace him.

"Woman." He said with sternness cast over his features, he placed his hand on her back, and gently slid his finger against the base of her shoulder blade. A strange look of surprise crossed Bulma's seemingly innocent face and her small lips curled into a frown.

"This is his point of weakness."

Bulma listened to his stern voice with a small nod, knowing that he was referring to the captain and the place he was touching on her back.

He then handed her small dagger, "You'll be able to take care of him if you need to, and if not I will return for you and annihilate him myself."

A pair of cerulean eyes stared adoringly back at him and he nodded, "Well, get to it then."

Bulma took the dagger from him and placed it in her right boot, "Thank you, Vegeta."

And with that she turned and walked quickly down the hall, as the other four began their way to the landing deck to wait patiently for the smaller ship insides doors to open for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Bulma, what a surprise."

Bulma forced a seductive smile to cross her lips as she leant against the door frame.

She watched him for a moment, and then bit her lower lip.

He smiled back at her, "What a very, very pleasant surprise."

With a dagger in her boot she felt strangely confident. Knowing that without it she would probably be standing here as a shy, terrified girl.

"So, are you going to let me inside?" Bulma stated plainly, looking at him with a devious grin.

The captain took a few steps back and allowed the goddess like woman to enter his room.

She followed his suite, taking a few steps forward so that they were nearly touching. And with her mind on taking Frieza down, she placed her hands on the hem of his pants and began unbuckling the belt that was latched around his thin waist.

Bulma kept her eyes on him. Trying her best to keep her composure as sexy as she could muster. She realized that he wasn't as atrocious as she had let on, but the pair of beady snake like eyes bore into her, wanting her, and the thought alone sickened her so that she almost lost control.

_Almost._

With experienced fingers, she successfully unbuckled his belt and began to slide down his pants, feeling his hardness already formed as she pulled his pants down.

He walked her over to the bed, and tore her sash off with a single rip.

She had always found the way Vegeta glared at it strangely appealing, but his hungry arms defied his master with such skill that gave Bulma the impression of what a highly disregarded rule adultery really was.

Laying on the bed, Bulma climbed on top of him. Her knees positioned on either side of his waist. He brought his hands up her shirt, and Bulma had to continue to force the look on her face.

He then flipped her over so he was on top, holding her wrists in his powerful hands, but as he began hiking up her skirt he allowed one of her hands free.

As he brought himself just inches from her, Bulma felt her heart nearly stop. She knew she was hesitating. She couldn't bring herself to do this.

It was atrocious.

And then her voice found her and she smiled at him, "Can we possible do this … standing up?"

He laughed lightly at her and cupped her face in his free hand, the other still clinging to her bruising wrist, "You're a delightful little whore."

The words were hard to swallow and Bulma's throat became tight and dry.

But when they were standing up, before she knew what was going on, he had her pinned to the wall, her wrists once again tightly in his grasp.

She wondered why he kept holding her like that -- perhaps it was a power thing? The only thing she knew was that it was quite painful.

Then, as he entered her, for just a moment, he squeezed her wrist so tightly that Bulma could hear the tiny bones of her wrist shatter.

She pulled back form him with a cry, and after he released her with a step back, she cradled her broken wrist in the comforting palm of her other hand.

A small trail of tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the man in horror.

He frowned at her in return, clearly unaware of her frailty.

"You're a weak little minx, aren't you?"

She nodded lightly, growing annoyed by his rhetorical questions, and, sliding to the floor so that her knees were now in front of her, she knew that the dagger Vegeta had given her was now in arms reach, "Could you perhaps get me something to wrap this up, and then we can continue?"

He nodded quickly and went to his bathroom. Bulma tried her best to ignore the pain shooting in his wrist and slipped the dagger from her boot into the back of her pony tail.

The captain returned quickly with a towel, and Bulma stood up with a gracious smile as she gently wrapped her wrist as tightly as she could.

"Alright." She began, placing her lips on his and sliding her tongue into his welcoming mouth, she pressed her hips against his, and he pinned her back into the wall again.

She could help but smirk as she opened his eyes to find his own were closed.

With a swift motion, Bulma pulled the dagger from her hair and then let her hand wrap around his back. Making a soft trail with her finger tips until she found the spot Vegeta had shown her earlier. With the dagger clutched in her other hand, she pressed it into his back, causing a surprised yell to escape his lips.

His eyes shot open to see the surprised eyes of the woman he was against. And with another yelp of pain, his eyes slid closed as she twisted the blade around against the soft flesh that lay there. That cerulean blur was to be the last thing he would ever see.

Bulma let go of the dagger, causing the captain to fall with a crash to the floor, and took a step back. The rush of her first kill filling her insides, causing a horrible sensation to fill her tightening chest and another small rush of tears to escape her eyes.

But she quickly cleared them with a look of defiance. She knew that there was still much more killing to be done before this night was over, and with her eyes locked on a large remote beside the former captains bed, she quickly pressed the button she knew from experience would open the main door.

With two steps back she fell to the ground and cradled her wrist, allowing a sob to escape her lips as the events of the evening to fill her mind, alongside the almost numbing pain of her shattered wrist.

---------------------------------------------------

Happy New Years everyone!!

The next chapter will be out shortly.  
So ... review!!  
c


	7. Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

----------------------------------------------------

"What's taking her so long?"

Vegeta shot the nervous raven-haired woman who had just spoke a jaded glance and Kakerot placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine Chi, we'll give her a few more minutes."

The dark-haired woman smiled weakly and turned her fixated gaze onto the large, closed door of the Tamberigian's ship.

With a weak nod she chewed silently on her nails and listened as the two Sayains and Tien discussed the plan of attack.

When she thought she may bite her nails off entirely, the large door was opened horizontally and the four members entered the darkness in the ship, their boots echoing slightly against the stainless steel hallways that would soon become stained with the blood of the weaker, unsuspecting Tamberigian brigade.

---------------------------------------

The sweat dripped from his forehead, causing his dark bangs to stick to his temples and the olive toned skin of his clenched, muscular jaw.

As he made his way quickly down the silent corridors, he ignored the sweat and the heat and the way his training boots were dotted with alien blood.

His thoughts wouldn't allow him to think of the deaths he had caused, he wasn't unfeeling, however, since the wellbeing of her suddenly seemed so important.

He couldn't think of what it would mean if she had choked. What if she couldn't go through with it? What if he was suspicious? What if he had found the dagger? Gods he was an idiot for putting her danger …

When he was at the captains door, he put his hands on the closed slit of the sliding door and forced it open with his weakening strength.

And when he stepped into the room he saw her.

Her forehead was buried in her knees as she sat on the floor, knees tightly pressed together. And when she heard the door slide open, she looked up in surprise.

Vegeta watched with unmoving emotion as she looked at him.

Her eyes, usually sparkling bright blue with spirit and fire and such surreal beauty that they shot off anything that they thought below them with their spiteful blue rays, were currently staring sadly ahead. He couldn't imagine what could rid them of emotion … what had she gone through?

He looked around the room, finding the captain sprawled on the floor, half naked with blood seeping through his shirt.

Bulma continued to look at him, cradling her wrist in her other hand, her tear stricken face and deadening blue eyes stared back at him -- confirming to him that she had done it.

Vegeta took a few steps towards her, knowing that she was in great pain. Both physically and mentally. She had never killed a man before, and the weight of this paired with the face that she had practically submitted to willing rape would be a bit much to take in.

He knelt down beside her, lifting her jaw with his index finger while their eyes silently conversed.

She smiled weakly at him and buried her head in his comforting chest, taking in the odor of sweat and feel of his masculinity, she let a small sob escape her mouth. She felt pain, but more than anything she felt like a whore.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, still with her head in the crook of his neck.

"The Tamberigians are all dead, but the idiots are all fine, yes."

Bulma smiled into his chest, "Are you hurt?"

He frowned, "Are you."

Bulma pulled away and stared weakly at him, "I think he broke my wrist."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Was there a struggle? Is that why you killed him?"

She frowned with a small blush tinting her cheeks, "No … there was no struggle … He gripped my wrist while we were … well, we didn't do too awful much, because I couldn't take it anymore and just decided to kill him."

The prince smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, the spark finally returning to the hues of blue.

As Vegeta helped her up and they made their way silently down the hallways. In the morning however, it would be as though they had never spent these few moments of comfort in each other's arms.

----------------------------------------------------

"Commander, there's a ship approaching that wants to land in our dock."

The captain of the grand ship, a burly intimidating man in the official uniform of Friza's army, looked down at the man who had spoken. The man was a lower level flight man, who need the ships commanders approval for nearly everyone of his decisions. For important issues, the commander even needed the approval of Frieza, but with Frieza and Zarbon, second in charge, temporarily off of the ship, all decisions went through the commander.

Luckily for the ship requesting to dock briefly on the Grand Ship, a privilege usually not allowed, the commander was overly trusting, "What is their relation?"

"They say they are friends of Tien."

The commander nodded, "Grand them access."

----------------------------------------------------

The ship landed on the dock of the Grand Ship with a small thud.

"Seventeen, you idiot, you _still _haven't figured out how to land this thing?"

Krillin sighed, grateful to be able to exit the twins ship, but the moment he stepped off, anticipation came over him.

Then a sense of nervous dread …

How was he supposed to convince Tien that he was his long lost brother? He didn't even know for sure if he even believed it himself.

A comforting slap on his back interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see a smirking blonde woman.

"Come on baldy, let's get to this."

---------------------------------------

She cheerfully made her way down the hall, in oddly good spirit to simply make a few small adjustments in Vegeta's gravity room.

Bulma's smile was in part because after all of the Tamberigian's deaths, the Great Five were not even suspects, in fact, they were being consoled and were now part of the effort to help find out what happened.

The bodies had been removed, and Freiza had not been contacted yet, and this new sense of freedom gave the blue haired woman something, for once, to smile about.

But her smile was quickly removed as she knocked on Vegeta's chamber doors to find, when they slid open, not Vegeta, but his fiancé, standing sadly before her on the verge of tears.

Bulma blinked at the woman and stepped inside of the room, "Victoria, what's wrong?"

The dark haired woman took a step back and was seated on the edge of Vegeta's bed, "Oh Bulma … this is such a terrible day. Such a terrible, terrible day."

Bulma took a seat beside her and frowned, "Victoria, I thought the Sayains were happy about the deaths of --"

"Oh." Victoria frowned with a roll of her eyes, "Not that. Politics. Eh, I couldn't care less who is dead and who gets the chance to step up and be the next malicious ruler. It's … I'm … you're a friend, right, Bulma?"

"Yes." Bulma began with a worried face, "I am."

"Then I can trust you with the truth?"

"Of course." Bulma began with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Bulma … I'm in love."

Bulma's heart crashed in her chest and she smiled weakly, "Really? Victoria .. Well, that's wonderful."

A head of dark hair shook slowly, "No. No, it's not wonderful, I'm not in love with _Vegeta_, Bulma, I'm .. I'm in love with someone else."

Bulma's eyes lighted up with realization. So Victoria _wasn't _a slut. She wasn't even happy about her engagement with the prince. She had probably just as much say in this whole ordeal as Vegeta had; that being none. So this other man she was impregnated by … it had to be her lover! Bulma's head was spinning with plans on how to get Victoria and this mystery man together …

"I love Raditz. I do. For some time now, and when I heard I was to be married to our prince, I was devastated. I know this is every Sayain girls dream but I … I don't want to disrespect my father or my planet or my people, it's just that I …"

She looked over at the intently listening Bulma and blushed lightly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I've said so much…"

Bulma smiled gently, a true, honest, friendly smile, "Victoria, it's okay. It would probably be good to let it out. Keeping emotions inside of you will," she laughed lightly, "Well that will make you end up like Vegeta."

Victoria laughed along through the tears threatening to fall and sighed, "Bulma, you're the smartest person in the entire universe, right?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Do you think you could, possibly, I don't know … do a pregnancy test or something?"

Now it was Bulma's turn to feel the guilt. With a weak smile she turned to Victoria, "Look, I have a little confession to make as well." Victoria nodded, and the blue haired woman continued, "When you first arrived I was a little … jealous of you, I guess you can say. Vegeta was a dear friend to me, and I thought that if you two were married then … he would have to leave and I wouldn't get to see him anymore." Bulma stretched the truth a bit"I am a very intelligent person, but at the same time I'm pretty brash. I decided to give Vegeta a pill that would make him temporarily infertile so he wouldn't wind up with a child and having to leave us here to deal with Frieza alone."

There was a look of surprise and realization on Victoria's face, "So … it's Radiz's then."

Bulma shook her head, "I can do a test, just to make sure. I don't know. Maybe the infertile pills work differently on Sayains. I can't be sure."

"Alright." Victoria nodded gratefully at her new friend, "Can we do this … now perhaps?"

"Uhm." Bulma's impatience was another curse and she smiled at the dark haired woman, "Just follow me to the lab."

----------------------------------------------------

Krillin waited anxiously.

Knock. Knock.

Pause.

Knock.

"Ugh, lets just blow this damn place up and get this over with."

Seventeen's arms were folded and a bored expression rested on his face.

A glare was sent from him from his sister who just brought her fist back to the door.

Knock.

The door slid open and a friendly looking three-eyed bald man appeared.

"Hello?" he questioned the three.

Krillin blinked at the man. Instantly recognizing him.

….so it was true.

"Tien?"

The taller bald mans eyes darted down to Krillin and he smiled, "Can I help you?"

Krillin blinked, and Eighteen smiled, "Yeah, this is Krillin."

Tien looked down at his brother and frowned. Then, with a sudden blinked he shook his head, "Krillin?"

He stared at the shorter man for a few moments. Their was such a strikingly similar look about him that reminded him so much of his younger brother. Being ten himself at the time, he had a clear remembrance of his younger brother.

His_deceased _younger brother.

But their was no denying that there was something about this man before him that made him think twice. A ploy, perhaps? Some sort of fraud to collect money or …

The tall blonde woman cleared her throat impatiently causing him to break out of his previous daze.

"Krillin." Tien began, a little hesitantly.

"Yes, we've established that his name is Krillin."

Beside the blonde woman, a rather similar looking dark-haired man had spoken up. Tien cocked one of his brows slightly in his direction as the man sent him a stony scowl.

"And you're Tien, and this is your long-lost brother, and we have come to reunite you with him, help you kill Frieza, and then return you both to your father."

Krillin smiled, "Way to beat around the bush, Eighteen."

"Krillin." Tien repeated, still unaware of what was going on around him.

"Tien … I … I wish I had some proof, or some … something to tell you. Something other than our father hid me away to protect me from death under Frieza's hand but now I'm … back."

The tall bald man continued to stare fizatidly at his long lost brother for a moment, "But … I … thought you were dead."

Krillin smiled meekly and laughed, placing his hand behind his head, "Yeah … well … I'm not."

Taking the shorter man in a tight embrace Tien smiled, "Krillin."

He then released him and looked down the hall, "You three can step inside for a moment. I'm not quite sure who to alert, but I definitely don't want this news getting back to Frieza."

**----------------------------------------------------**

From the gravity room Vegeta continued to train, awaiting Frieza's return while ChiChi and Goku took a walk around the simulated gardens hoping that the emperor's return would not be so soon.

With his hand on her waist, Kakerot played gently with the silky material that was tied neatly there, smiling with pride at what it symbolized.

ChiChi was true and chaste, and after this was all over, he hoped that she would marry him and they could live out peacefully in the universe ruled devoid of the Tyrant Lord.

----------------------------------------------------

Pulling a test tube from a rack, a pair of blue eyes studied the numbers behind a pair of goggles.

She had to fight the urge to allow a selfish, wicked smile cross her stunning features.

Turning her head to the nervous Sayain woman waiting with tired yet anxious features, Bulma pulled the goggles from her head, "It isn't Vegeta's child."

Victoria's head began to spin. She was happy -- half of her had hoped that it had not been his. She was having a baby with the man that she _loved._But she knew this was false. She wasn't having the baby with Raditz. For the other half of her silently hoped that the one, awkward time she had slept with the prince had been the moment she was impregnated … for then she wouldn't have to partake in that activity again … and then she would be caring the rightful heir. Sure Vegeta could figure out her not exactly pure stature, but she wasn't shaming her people.

"I don't have Raditz's DNA." Bulma began, but Victoria waved her hand as if to brush the thought from Bulma's head, assuring her that those _were _the only possibilities.

And so, if it wasn't the princes, then the father _had _to be Raditz.

----------------------------------------------------

So, I'm back at my apartment in the town where I go to college. This means that I'm getting back into the swing of things (work, school, social life) instead of 'helping my mom around the house' back home. Heh.

I hope everyone had a good winter break and that their holidays were wonderful!

This chapter goes out to Musette Fujiwara!

I hope that you read and enjoyed!!

The next chapter will be out shortly and I look forward to hearing what you guys think/want/expect/like/ect!


	8. Chapter 8

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

----------------------------------------------------

"So you're already banning together to fight Frieza upon his return?" Eighteen questioned as her gaze shifted from the two bald men before her who were both still in disbelief of the other's presence.

"I'm still not entirely sure how you've convinced me that Frieza is the true enemy," Seventeen began with a frown, "But I will help you fight him if you can arrange me a meeting with your father upon completion of this little battle."

Tien studied his hands for a moment as the room was encompassed with silence.

"I wish I could say that this battle would be one we could consider little," he looked up and met eyes with the dark haired man, "but Frieza is the strongest being in the entire universe. While combined we may be somewhat powerful, we are hardly any match to Frieza alone."

"Yeah?" Eighteen leaned forward with a smile, "The second strongest man in the universe combined with the Sayain prince and the leaders of both the North and South?" She flipped a piece of blonde hair away from her face and her smirk widened, "Not to mention a pretty powerful pair of androids commissioned by your father himself."

Krillin's face grew into a deathly pale gaze and realization dawned upon Tien.

"You're Gero's project then." He paused for a moment, deep in thought, "You were supposed to be two of the strongest bounty hunters in Frieza's regime, however Frieza didn't want the possibility of you two backfiring on him so he ordered my father to carry out your execution."

The murderous glare on Seventeen's face confirmed this.

Eighteen's icy blue eyes narrowed slightly, "So it was Frieza's order then, hm?"

"Eighteen." Krillin began softly, clearly taken back by the news.

"Either way," she began, her glare still fixed on Tien, "you try living knowing that you're not really even living. And try living under a coordinate of the universe ruled by a man who had ordered your death because your life was nothing short of a nuisance to Frieza."

"Well, Frieza was always overly paranoid." Tien began, "He ordered Krillin dead when he was young, he had me taken here along with the other members of the Five, and he had ordered Gero to terminate you. It was not my father's decision. He constantly lives in fear."

"We all do." Eigteen admitted softly.

"We will join you in your war," Seventeen said, extending his hand, "when that bastard returns, we will be ready."

Tien took his hand in his own and Krillin offered a smile to the blonde woman beside him.

**----------------------------------------------------**

A pair of cerulean eyes intently studied the stark and simultaneously strangely apprehensive eyes of the dark haired Sayain woman.

Bulma slightly cocked her head to the side, causing a few strands of blue hair to spill across her shoulders in the process, "Victoria, what's the matter?"

After hearing the news that it was _for sure _Raditz's child she was carrying she had been pretty zoned out, and with a terrified look she almost pleaded for mercy towards the woman across her, "Bulma, you're sure?"

Bulma smiled, "Yes Victoria, aren't you happy? You and the man you love are--"

"You don't understand." Victoria began, plainly, "I will be killed. Or, or worse, alienated and marked for being a whore. Not only did I break the law of Frieza, I disobeyed my kingdom and dishonored the Sayain code."

A pair of blue eyes rolled in response, "Victoria, calm down. I'm sure Vegeta will understand. He's been untrue as well."

The Sayain woman shook her head, waving the idea off with a flick of her hand, "Bulma, you are mistaken. Vegeta has far too much honor to disobey the laws of Vegeta-sei. You two are close friends, you know he wouldn't think of breaking the laws of Vegeta-sei. To break the rules would be … well, to jeopardize his thrown. That would be something our arrogant prince would not bargain."

Bulma blinked. She knew what Victoria was saying was true. She also knew_for a fact _that Vegeta _had _broken the rules. On numerous occasions. With her, in fact. She frowned, if it were such a serious ordeal for Sayains then … why had he?

"Do you have any regrets, Bulma?"

The woman in question looked up with a saddened gaze, "Many."

"Wouldn't it be great if there was a way that we could just change things. Like a genie in a bottle who could grant us wishes. I would wish for things to be much, much different. However … I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Bulma smiled, "Before I was brought here on this ship I was on a small planet covered in mostly water, actually. I don't have too many memories of that place, but I do remember my father used to tell me this story every night. He had this little orange ball, and he said that there were a few more of them, and when they were all brought together a dragon would appear and grant you a wish."

The Sayain's eyes smiled at the scientist, "We should run away from here Bulma, find the dragon balls and wish for things to be different."

Bulma laughed, "Different? Like you said, where would even begin? A dead Frieza, an unengaged prince?" Bulma smiled, "Well, whatever the case, when we finally do destroy that bastard, I will go home and find the dragon balls, and, hopefully, wish for something worthwhile."

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Should we contact your father?" Eighteen questioned, looking across the bed at Krillin as she gently lay her suitcase on the bed in the room Tien had given her.

"No," Krillin said, shaking his head, "This battle seems like it could be pretty intense, you know? I wouldn't want my father to have to lose his son twice."

Eighteen dropped the sheet she was folding aside lightly and stared across the bed at Krillin fixatedly.

"Krillin … don't say that."

He smiled sheepishly with a shrug, "It's true. I'm not some wonder strength prodigy like you and Seventeen or the Sayains."

Her icy blue eyes continued to stare disbelievingly at him as he helped her unpack her suitcase.

----------------------------------------------------

Her wrist was healing, though slowly, and now she could move it slightly without much pain. She had given herself a shot to help heal and temporarily strengthen the shattered bones of her wrist and she was now able to go about without a cast.

It was a good thing, because she had found that the ivory, hard material of the cast had clashed with nearly outfit she owned.

She had left the lab where she had taken the pregnancy test for Victoria and sighed as she heard her stomach growl.

She frowned as she entered her room, wondering just when the last meal she had eaten?

Hm. It had been a while.

Another growl from her stomach confirmed that, and she debated about changing out of her lab clothes.

She tossed the long, white coat off, and stared at her reflection. She wore only a pair of short, black cotton shorts and a grey tank top. She wasn't terribly dirty, so she let her hair down and then looked down at the _completion _of her outfit. The sash glaring with it's satin scarlet shade. She frowned, knowing that it was entirely a lie now. Not only had she run around with Vegeta for what? She was now twenty two, and she had been just shy of seventeen when she first came to him …

So they had a _fling _for quite sometime. And then she had willingly thrown herself at Zarbon. Then … the other night when she had whored herself to the captain, feeling him pierce her had nearly brought bile to her throat, but still, she had welcomed him.

Well … before she killed him anyway.

Whatever the case -- she knew that she was lying to the world by neatly tying the sash so delicately around her trim waist. And with a frown, she decided then that she was no longer going to live in falsehood.

With her eyes downcast, a serious gaze on her perfect features, she untied the sash and held it in her small hands. She frowned down on it, and tucked it neatly in her drawer. With the frown still inset, she felt her stomach turn and a small growl could be heard.

Casting one last glance in the mirror she sucked in a deep breath of air, expanding her lungs and warming her insides. It would take extreme confidence, but she was going to eat lunch today without lying to the world.

Opening her door, she knew that she had little pride left, and deserved no respect for her purity.

If Frieza were present … he would be furious.

----------------------------------------------------

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the Sayain prince exited the gravity room, his tired muscles throbbing beneath his glistening flesh. It was the first time in three days since he had been out, and his insides were aching for a meal. His tired and bruised legs carried his starving figure to the dining room, and found Bulma sitting in a booth in the back.

He took a seat across from her and watched as she looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

"You reek."

It was a statement that asked for no reply. She was obviously detached at the moment, and a part of him wondered what had caused him to sit at this booth with her in it.

He nodded at her statement, "I was training."

"--with no disruptions for three days, I know." She looked at him and frowned, "You're stronger though. I can tell."

Vegeta did not reply. He only sat in a moment of silence until a large portion of food was set on the table in front of him and began to fill his empty stomach.

"Tien's brother is alive and onboard the ship. He arrived here today. It's quite a shock to all of us." Bulma stated plainly, "They're going to help us fight against Frieza."

Vegeta stopped eating momentarily, "They're?"

Bulma nodded, taking a small bite from her salad, "There was a set of twins that came with him. He's been staying with them and they've helped him reunited with his brother. They're crooks, most likely, but they share a hatred for Frieza as well and want to help."

She looked down at her salad and a sad look swept over her features, "I know the penalty for going against your mate on Vegeta-sei."

Vegeta continued to eat.

She frowned, "Why would you jeopardize the thrown?"

He looked up at her, a rough expression and a set scowl on his toned face, "I couldn't care less about out-dated laws."

Bulma was silenced once again. With a frown and a loss of appetite, she rose from her seat, giving Vegeta a moment for his eyes to scan her perfect figure with a confused look.

The scarlet sash of virginity was absent from her waist. A tight scowl crossed his features -- no woman, save for whores and concubines, are seen in public without it. She looked strangely naked. Like she was missing a key article of clothing. He frowned, knowing that she wasn't exactly pure but… well, Bulma was certainly not a concubine.

She saw his confused expression and stared forward, "I'm done with pretending. I wake up and make myself up, I lie and act as if like I'm better than those whores, but … I'm not."

She left with that, and Vegeta's eyes, accompanied by a single cocked brow, followed her every move as the distressed woman exited the dining hall.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sire," a man with long, dark orange hair interrupted as he busted into the room, lips slightly open and panting.

The lizard-like creature turned his attention to the man who had interrupted his diplomatic meeting and snarled, clearly annoyed at him.

"What?"

The man bowed, "I have some urgent news from the Grand Ship."

At this, Frieza's annoyance slipped from his features and curious look glazed with confusion encompassed his pinkish countenance.

"The Tamerigian brigade has been wiped out," the man flinched silently as Zarbon and few other members present in the room broke out in a fit of outrage, "in it's entirety."

Frieza, however, remained rather calm.

"Who would have a force to do such?"

"We are clueless at the moment, sire." The orange haired man said softly.

"Yes," Frieza nodded absently, "as am I."

Turning his attention first to the green haired man and then to the other occupants of the room Frieza snarled, "I apologize for my hastiness, I do not mean to seem rude, but I am going to have to cut this meeting short.

"Zarbon, see to it that a ship is prepared for us; we're returning to the Grand Ship a little early."

**----------------------------------------------------**

He found her in the dining hall.

She was bent over polishing a table with a content look on her pretty face.

Tien couldn't help but smile as he studied the way her lean form bent, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle, and the way in which she silently succumbed to her fate.

As he walked towards her, he made a promise to himself that it was a fate he was determined to change.

"Tien." She said, subconsciously a smile spread across her lips as she saw him coming towards her.

"Launch," He began, an equally pleased smile on his own lips.

When he had made it to her side, he openly took her into a embrace and let his nose fall into the top of her hair, "I cannot be without you."

"But," She froze, clearly taken back by his public display of affection, "this could get back to Frieza and …"

"Trust me, this little encounter is the least of Frieza's worries at the moment. Besides, he's not even on the ship."

"Yes," her face relaxed and she sighed, "But I overheard this morning that he's on his way back. They're preparing a-"

Tien immediately dropped his arms from their embrace and stiffened.

"Then I must go alert the others."

Launch frowned as she watched him go, wondering what was going on in that head of his.

**----------------------------------------------------**

The corridors through the guest wing of the Grand Ship had a slight auburn glow to them, and the starkness of the steel hallways made every step she took resound with a hallow thud.

Each of these dull knocks seemed to slow her pace down, making it nearly impossible to reach his room.

Eventually, however, she did, and she allowed her small fist to slam against the door, almost frantically.

"Victoria," the tall, brawny Sayain breathed as he opened his door to reveal the tear stricken woman before him.

Her face was cast in the auburn glow that seemed to make her tears sparkle.

"Raditz …" She began, her voice shaky, "I'm … pregnant."

"I know Victoria," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly, "it's big news, you know?"

She didn't smile at his attempt to make light of the subject; instead, she leaned her head into his broad chest and sobbed.

Helplessly clutching her thin, rocking shoulders, he pulled her inside the room and held her.

"The baby," Victoria sobbed, pulling away and making eye contact, "It's yours. I knew it was, I did. That's why I slept with Vegeta so … so he would think it was his. So that we wouldn't be killed for defying the codes of honor. You know I don't want him. I never did …. I'm not a whore, either. I talked to the mechanic woman, Bulma, and she assured me that I did nothing disrespectful. She said … Oh" She sobbed a bit more, "I love you Raditz, I only want to be with you."

She sobbed for a moment and he held her, his eyes wide with confusion.

And so the two lovers stayed in their embrace, each silently struggling to find a way to make this work out.

**----------------------------------------------------**

So, we've crossed the half-way mark and I'm glad to see that I've collected a few frequent reviewers!!

As always, Musette Fujiwara, thank you so, so much for reviewing every single chapter. You're seriously the greatest and I look forward to hearing from you again!!

Patdav, I hope you also enjoyed this one! I know that a lot of information seems to be repeated, I just don't want to confuse anyone by introducing something that can effect the plot and not make sure that everyone is aware of it. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter though, because I'm hoping that it will, perhaps, surprise you.

Also, Ruth Aose, thank you very much for reviewing! I hope to have the next chapter out very shortly, so I hope that you stick around for it!

And, finally, Poisoned-Tattoo, it's sooo friggin awesome to hear from you again!! Heh. I'm also glad that you find Krillin to be so cute. I just love the thought of him in romantically-awkward situations. Heh. I only wish I was better at coming up with scenarios for him and Eigteen. Any ideas? Well, thank you very much for the review!!


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

---------------------------------

A pair of powerful footsteps echoed against the stark, steely corridors of the Grand Ship.

The tyrant lord, Emperor of All, sat a quick pace towards the control room in hopes to quickly check up on all that had occurred on his ship during his absence.

"Frieza," Zarbon's voice was rather calm for their situation, "you should probably not have such an angry expression on your face when you enter the control room."

His small, pinkish nose turned up a bit as he scuffed, "Feh, if you think I will hide my anger because of a situation like this, you are hardly fit to be my advisor," he continued on, his face set into a scowl, "I take my throne very seriously dear Zarbon, and I will not take light anyone who attempts to steal it from me."

---------------------------------

Her giggle filled the kitchen and resounded off the walls with the tune of her joy.

A smile subconsciously spread across his lips at the sound of her laugh; a rumble bellowed deep in the pit of his stomach at the aroma of the treats she had baking in the oven.

"Kakerot," she shot him a displeased glance, "they aren't done yet, so you're just going to have to wait."

He smiled sheepishly and gave her a small nod, his dark eyes studying the array of desserts rising inside of the large oven.

Ripping him from his daydream, a short soldier burst into the kitchen, panting slightly.

"Uh," ChiChi blinked, oven mitts on and looking utterly perplexed.

"Sir Kakerot, Miss ChiChi," he said, bowing quickly and yet still respectively, "I have some urgent news, uh, Frieza has returned and he is pissed beyond belief."

"What?" Kakerot asked, his visage becoming oddly serious.

"He is currently occupied in the control room with the captain and first lieutenant." The soldier paused for a moment, "They are catching them up on all the information that has been gathered since their departure. I'm afraid anyone with a suspicion of being against Frieza is going to be convicted."

ChiChi frowned, "I am not quite sure what your frankness is insinuating soldier, we have no history of being against Frieza."

"No Miss ChiChi, you do not," he sighed lightly, "But I do. Many others aboard the Grand Ship do as well. We are meeting in the throne room now and will wait for Frieza's return there."

"Do you …" Kakerot stared fixatedly at the soldier, "Plan on fighting him?"

"Yes." He frowned, his face a collage of uncertainty, "We do not stand a chance against him; but we will not survive the persecution. Someone suggested that our defiance be a sort of martyr to inspire others against Frieza to rally together and do the same."

The soldier chuckled lightly, "I, however, do not wish to die, and so I hoped that some part of my suspicions of your loyalty to him were correct."

ChiChi and Kakerot exchanged a weary glance, and the man continued.

"If so, we hope that you would join us; you and whoever else you know who would stand a good fight with Frieza. With you, Kakerot, I am sure we have enough force to stand up against him."

Kakerot extended his hand, his face still an eerie veil of gravity, "Hai sir, ChiChi and I will split up and gather the others."

A smile spread across the soldier's features as he bowed, "Thank you."

He turned to leave, and before exiting he called out over his shoulder, "See you both at the fight. Best of luck."

"You, as well." ChiChi replied weakly from her spot beside Kakerot.

When the man gave her a short smile and exited, the pair split up to gather the others.

ChiChi quickly gathered Krillin and Eighteen, and then went on to notify the Sayains who were staying in one of the wings of the ship.

Kakerot found Vegeta, Tien, and Seventeen training in the gravity room. He told them the news and the three quickly made their way into the throne room.

"Vegeta," Kakerot began as they began walking towards the throne room, "Should we notify Bulma?"

A dark glare cast over the prince's visage.

Kakerot could not deny the look of protection that encompassed the proud man's features.

"No idiot, she cannot fight." He smirked lightly, "She will be notified of our victory in due time though, Kakerot."

--------------------------------

When Frieza had been informed of the deaths of every single member of the Tamberigian crew, he angrily stalked into his throne room, Zarbon quickly at his heels.

"Sire," Zarbon began with a quizzical brow, "I believe we begin persecuting suspects immediately."

"Aye," Frieza nodded coolly.

Opening the throne room's door for his leader, Zarbon bowed politely as Frieza passed through.

The lizard-like creature chuckled maliciously as he opened the door to find an array of warriors glaring passionately at him, all waiting for his blood.

"Oh dear Zarbon, look at this," he smiled wickedly, "I do not think that finding our suspects will be too difficult, for they have already been gathered for us."

The green man's eyes widened slightly at the air of bloodlust and he glanced at his emperor with a sharp nod, "Well then, sire, we shall deal accordingly."

Zarbon immediately charged towards Vegeta, who he had been secretly been wanting to pummel for sometime. Krillin, the short, bald ex-monk quickly came to Vegeta's assistance, much to the prince's dismay, and helped him by sending energy blasts in his direction.

The pair of android twins watched on as Vegeta fought with such speed and agility that was barely visible to even the very trained eye.

"Krillin's blasts don't even seem to phase him," Eighteen muttered to her brother, "Look, he doesn't even seem to notice that he's being hit."

"Well," Seventeen growled, an energy blast of his own forming in his palms, "let's help him then."

He had caught on to her feelings for the man simply by the tone in her voice, but right now was not the time to deal with such feeble matters.

Frieza watched as Zarbon battled Vegeta, and was attacked by three people he did not recognize, from the side. He smirked as Zarbon, even with three attackers, seemed unphased by the blows he was receiving.

From the right, Frieza was charged by Tien, Kakerot, and ChiChi. The three were all deflected easily by the tyrant lord, which gave a quick chuckle as the trio smashed into the ground with hallow thuds.

"My, my." he said, clicking his tongue and feigning disappointment, "My little children, and here I thought I was raising you so you would grow to respect me. You ungrateful little bastards, the lot of you."

Powering up, he quickly gained attention from the Sayains, who were helping the soldiers battle a few of Frieza's loyal soldiers.

Raditz stood beside his brother and nodded, a serious look in his eyes, "Let's go."

Victoria joined ChiChi and Tien in creating energy blasts that would be easily deflected by Frieza's left hand, as his right punched Kakerot squarely in the jaw.

Another chorus of malicious laughter as Victoria charged towards him and sent an easily-blocked kick to his side.

He grasped her calf and swung her against the wall; she fell to the ground, her dark hair falling in front of her face, and her eyes sliding shut to fight unconsciousness.

"You bastard!" Raditz screamed as he charged towards Frieza, a powerful energy blast in his hand, rage burning in his eyes.

In the facility, the soldiers were battling one another; Frieza's forces slightly outnumbered and strikingly under-zealous. It seemed that the victory would soon come to them.

However, across the floor Zarbon was fairing rather well against his opponents.

When he had knocked Vegeta aside, Seventeen quickly fell into his place and sent a blow to Zarbon's left cheek that drew a little trail of blood down his jaw.

He retaliated with a swift kick to his side, that made him double over in pain. Krillin took this opportunity to cast a series of energy blasts into the back of his head that caused him to growl in frustration.

Sending a sharp punch through Seventeen, and then an energy blasts into his fallen form, Zarbon stared down at the lifeless body and the fit of wires and false flesh.

"What the fuck are you?" He muttered, catching his breath.

However, he would have little time to recover as he was attacked by both Krillin and Eighteen.

Eighteen quickly dodged a few blasts, while Krillin attempted to land a punch on the green-skinned warrior.

Finally having enough of the double team, Zarbon kicked Krillin aside and sent a powerful blow into Eighteen's gut.

Stepping up, the Sayain Prince, now powered up higher than Zarbon had thought possible for him, smirked at his opponent.

"So, monkey prince, I see you've been practicing."

Vegeta chuckled as they stared one another down.

Finally, the two engaged in a battle that seemed to be evenly matched.

---------------------------------------------------

"What?!?!"

The scream was heard throughout the mechanical bay as Bulma stared down the head scientist with a look of disbelief.

A wrench was clenched in her whitening, right hand and vein seemed to protrude form her forehead, "The epic battle between Frieza and those against him on the Grand Ship is going on _right now _and no one saw fit to alert me?? **Me!**" She scuffed angrily, "_Me_, the one who planned this whole thing … a member of the Five …_Bulma Briefs_, the most intelligent member of the five who constructed the Tamerigian assassination and plotted against Frieza her whole existence!?!"

"Uh," the white-haired man stuck his hands deep in his pockets and frowned lightly, "I'm alerting you now."

"Ugh!" Bulma began, throwing her wrench to the side and storming out of the mechanical bay, muttering a stream of curses as she made her way down the hall.

Through her angry glare, she almost tripped over a woman who was quietly cleaning the floor.

"Oh." The woman began politely, "Sorry Miss Bulma, I … didn't see you there."

Bulma cast the woman a haughty glance and then frowned jadedly, "You're Tien's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Uh." the pretty maidservant blinked lightly, "I'm Launch, yes."

"Hm." Bulma cast her a thoughtful look and then smiled, "Come with me Launch, we're going to watch the epic battle."

"Epic … battle?"

"Yep." Bulma said casually, grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hall.

The two woman walked up a flight of stairs and into a box that looked over the throne room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Launch cast Bulma an estranged glance as she watched the cerulean-eyed woman stare down at the battlefield before them with interest.

"Uh," Launch's eyes glazed over the crimson-stained floor and the sea of lifeless bodies. She frowned as she noticed that those bodies that weren't in motion fighting were most likely dead.

----------------------------------

Zarbon wasn't entirely sure what had happened.

He thought he was ahead of Vegeta in both strength and skill, but now, watching as the grinning Sayain sent a series of blows in his direction (and landing most of them) he realized that earlier he must have simply been toying with him.

He craned his neck to see how Frieza was faring. It was a poor move on his part, for he could not see anything and his temporary detainment from his own battle clearly gave Vegeta the upper hand.

With a powerful kick to his gut, a punch to his cheek, a knee to his groin, he felt himself slipping away.

Trying to hold on and force his muscles to comply, he attempted to send a punch to Vegeta's ribs. His knuckles were easily caught by the Sayain's own and the malicious laughter of defeat caught in his ears.

"Oh Zarbon, you have fucked my life up long enough," Vegeta began, a cruel smile playing on his features, "Frieza will no longer be able to torment me, and nor will you."

Zarbon coughed up a bit of blood, and tried to retaliate. Say something degrading about his people, perhaps? Or should he send a more personal blow?

He glared and tried to gather up enough strength, "Bulma came to me, you know. She was so broken from you that she needed me to fix her, to fu-"

However, he was cut off as Vegeta sent a fatal blow through his chest and glared maliciously down at the tattered body.

With his boot, he crushed his skull and continued to glare forward.

Eighteen clutched her fallen brother and Krillin, at her side, feebly tried to comfort her; she had often fought in the heat of battle but she had to turn from the sight of Vegeta crushing the fallen man's skull.

However, the battle was still raging on as Kakerot, Tien, and ChiChi all continued to fight.

"ChiChi, Tien," Kakerot yelled to his side and he was pushed away by Frieza's energy, "I need a moment to collect my energy and power up - can you both hold him off?"

They both nodded and continued to take blows for Kakerot as a strange, glowing yellow light gathered around his form.

Tien was taking the beating the worst, and, eventually, was thrown aside with ease into a heaping pile on the floor.

"No!" He hollered, trying to get up.

However, it was futile, for both his legs had been broken and it was impossible for him to stand. He grimaced at the pain and watched as Kakerot continued to power up, hoping he was almost done.

"Tien." The raven-haired woman whispered in horror.

It was up to her now.

She got up trembling, feeling the weight of the universe resting on her shoulders she blinked back the tears.

Frieza shook his head at her and frowned, "Awe, little ChiChi. So soft and fragile. Has everyone gone and left you to fight me alone?"

ChiChi glared against the echoing sounds of cruel laughter and powered up, charging towards him with the most force she could muster.

She thought of her fallen friends, of her coordinate that had suffered so under Frieza's reign. She thought of her helpless father, of her life growing up without a true family, and of her friend's passion to defeat this tyrant.

With a powerful blow, she screamed as an energy blast was released from he palms.

It was an explosion unimaginable for such a creature, and as the dust cleared and ChiChi panted, she heard Tien's astonishment from her side.

However, when the dust had cleared, Frieza stood there glaring at her though the soft clouds of smoke and he clapped his hands together.

"Impressive, little one, but not good enough."

As he fired his own blow, ChiChi crossed her arms over her face and flinched; waiting to feel the heat of a blow that was sure to defeat her.

However, all she felt was the rushing wind of the blast gust by her, and when she opened her eyes she found herself untouched by the blast.

"Wha?" She began, clearly confused, her dark eyes darting around until she found the broken body of Tien laying lifelessly on the ground in front of her.

He had sacrificed himself to save her.

She blinked back the stinging tears. He had gotten up and shielded her from the blast with no energy and two broken legs?

She glared heatedly towards Frieza, rage building inside of her, and flew with great speed towards him, attempting to land a punch.

With three swift punches to her face, Frieza quickly regained the upper hand and want once again scowling down at her.

It was at this time, however, that the panting Kakerot stepped away from the light building around him and let the natural aura of golden yellow flow around him.

The light caught Frieza's eyes as he turned from ChiChi and glanced curiously at the Sayain.

The dark haired woman sat perplexedly on the floor of the throne room as she studied the man she was so fond of.

However, at the moment he hardly looked like the man she had grown so attached to. The Kakerot before her held a sinister glare in his turquoise eyes and power emitted from his golden aura and brilliantly yellow hair.

"Kakerot." She whispered, almost mutely, to herself in awe.

So this was why he was called the chosen one? This is what had made him the most powerful Sayain, being, even, in the entire universe.

And with one powerful blast aimed directly towards Frieza he would fulfill his prophecy.

---------------------------------

This chapter was meant to be rather long with all sorts of brilliant battle descriptions and such … However, I'm afraid I am just awful at writing out fighting scenes, so I hope that this will suffice. I know there were probably points at which you could tell that I was struggling to write, but, also, I hope there were moments which you enjoyed and were able to feel what I was trying to portray.

I feel like ChiChi is never given enough credit. She was a fighter in the original series, so I thougtht that I would make her a little more kick-ass in this. Also, I am sticking to Kakerot beating Vegeta to the Super Sayain race …. Because … he's supposed to be stronger, you know? Don't get me wrong, I love Vegeta; it's just that part of his character is that he's been beaten a few times. So … yeah.

I look forward to your comments. It is for you guys that I am bothering to post this online, and so I hope that I continue to please you!

PatDav - And that's not the last of the Dragon Balls, I assure you. c

Musette Fujiwara - I'm so, so glad you enjoyed!! Your reviews always make me smile, and I'm so glad to know that you take into account all the little things I try to slip into the story ... such as the sash and Vegeta's jealousy. Also, I hadn't even intended to make Victoria a bitchy character. I rather liked her, she had no control over her situation and didn't want to steal Bulma away or anything like that. Actually, I think her and Bulma are kind of friends. Heh. Anyyyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you cotninue to read and review!!

life incarnate - I know exactly what you mean! Seriously. I can't stand au stories that stray from the db feel. Whether it's the characters or just simply the plot, I try my hardest to remain loyal to the show. I just hope I can get my message across, heh, glad you like!! c

And, thank _you _for reading!

-c


	10. Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

------------------------------------------------

**Note** : This is probably not what you were expecting.

Please forgive me and trust that I do know what I'm doing here.

c

-------------------------------------------------

Upon Frieza's death, an echo of rejoicing could be heard throughout the universe. Planets who once lived in fear of being purged exhaled, scarlet sashes were no longer forced to be worn, and a promise for a better future was made by leaders from across both coordinates of the universe.

However, while peace was made in the galaxy, chaos was slightly resounding inside of the Grand Ship. After the memorial services for Tien, Seventeen, and some of the other members of the crew who had lost their lives in the battle against Evil, everyone's minds were on who would be taking the emperor's throne.

Talk of a republic was being made, and an interim political system was constructed that gave the rulers of the two coordinates power to rule over there subjects until a more permanent government had been established.

The Sayain King publicly denounced the royal engagement of Victoria and his son. Three weeks later, Raditz and Victoria joined in matrimony and returned to Vegeta-sei, after a brief stay in Hatchie, a beautiful planet with some of the most unique scenery in the universe, that was previously annexed by Frieza and prohibited tourists during his reign.

King Vegeta reluctantly accepted his son's fate as a man who could only have one love -- power.

Bulma, the blue-haired scientist, who had formerly been commended as the most intelligent being in the universe, advised against the plans that were being made to set up a new empire to fill the place of Frieza's throne. Those plans made Vegeta-sei the central planet of control in which the remainder of the planets would receive orders from.

She warned that such a structure would not be any different from that of the reign of Frieza.

Three weeks into planning, and continuing to argue for a republic, Bulma was asked to leave the Grand Ship's main meeting room while the constitution was being drawn up.

In one of her infamous brash fits of rage, Bulma publicly announced that not only would she leave the throne room but she would also be departing the Grand Ship and her duties with helping to establish the new construction of government.

With a glare to the occupants of the room she raised her small nose potently and a haughty glint was caught in her eyes as she grabbed her belongings from the meeting hall and stormed out.

With a short goodbye to ChiChi, Bulma packed her bags and decided that it was time she headed back to planet Earth.

With Bulma's shouts of a republic now muted, Vegeta-sei became the central command planet and all universal orders were to be given out there. The Grand Ship became merely another great spaceship.

Prince Vegeta had it made so that the North and South coordinates would have equal representation in the government and would meet once every universal month and upon request when there was need for order to be made.

Kakerot decided against being involved in politics and would only be present because of his ties with some of the members of the new council.

Three rulers taken from three of the strongest planets in the universe were also taken in to represent their empires.

There was King Ajmes, a kind, older man who ruled over a large planet in the southern coordinate. Also, Courance, a haughty, sinister woman who was queen of a planet in the Northern coordinate who immediately took interest in Vegeta and would try to remain close to his side.

Also, there was a young soldier who had fought in the battle against Frieza who was given the honor to represent his home, which happened to be the largest industrial planet in the universe who had always been against Freiza's reign from the start of it.

His name was Tamt, and while he mostly remained silent, his words seemed reserved for only the utmost importance and his standoffish attitude should not be misinterpreted as coldness.

On planet Vegeta-sei, the young freed slave Launch mourned Tien's death. While the universe had turned for the better for her, two months of being solemn due to the loss of her lover took a toll on the beautiful maidservant.

However, the universe took no time to listen to the complaints of those so small and the two months passed by quickly and surely.

----------------------------------------------------------

Through the papers on planet Earth, Bulma read how much better the universe had become upon the establishment of the new government and rolled her eyes above the steaming mug of coffee.

"What's the matter dear?"

The cerulean eyes darted up to the voice in a question and shrugged sheepishly, "Oh, nothing, just reading about what a _wonderful_place the universe is to live in these days."

The man chuckled softly and softly ran his finger over the cat's nose that sat perched on his shoulders.

"Dad," Bulma began, setting down the paper and deciding to now concentrate on the small orange ball that she had tucked protectively in her belt sash, "do you have any idea what this is?"

The man, her father, stared thoughtfully at the orb for a moment and shifted his jaw, "Hm. I believe it is a dragon ball."

Her eyes widened slightly, "You can't tell me that you actually believe those tales dad."

He shrugged, "How can I not believe them when one of those dragon balls is sitting right in front of me."

Bulma tucked the ball back away and stared at her father. She had been amazed upon landing of his large home and incredible intellect. Not to mention the fact that both her mother and him had been keeping track of her life on the Grand Ship and were so happy to see her in the flesh.

It was something that was somewhat strange to her - being in her twenties and finally realizing what having a family felt like.

Though the universe had not fallen into the democracy Bulma wished it to be, she knew that Vegeta was making a considerable effort to make things better.

"So," her father said, taking a seat on the table across from her, "Would you like to find the others?"

Bulma couldn't help the grin that spread across her features childishly. It felt so good to be on her home soil, on any soil, really. And it felt even better to not have to worry about anything of such grand importance.

So, what the heck? She would try to gather the dragon balls and see if one of her many wishes could come true.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I think he's going to propose," The voice of the mellow blonde echoed against the nearly-empty walls of the meeting hall.

Krillin's eyes snapped towards the woman who had just spoken, "You think?"

She nodded lightly, flipping a lock of her shoulder length hair away from her eyes.

"Hm." Krillin began with a smile, his hair had grown since his monk days and was now short and black falling just short of his ears, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Eighteen shot him a look, "It isn't obvious? She is completely crazy about him."

"Sweet!" Krillin cheered animatedly, "That means they'll be married!"

Upon his long lost brother's death, Krillin had been given the chair as the ruler of the Southern coordinate and Eighteen, upon the death of her own brother, stayed on Vegeta-sei with him.

They had become good friends with ChiChi and Kakerot, who had just exited the room.

Outside in the hallway, Kakerot grabbed the dark-haired woman's wrist and sighed, a small blush crossing his cheeks.

It was an odd characteristic to be borne on the face of he man who had killed Frieza with a single blow, but ChiChi smiled bashfully at him. That fact, for which he was made so famous by across the universe, was hardly what ChiChi remembered him for.

"I was going to take you to the lookout tour," he began, anticipation in his dark eyes, "you know, kind of like the one where we had our first date?"

She smiled lightly, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I thought it would be romantic and all that stuff you're always mad at me for not being, but … I can't wait."

Her eyes widened as he dropped to one knee and pulled a rather impressive ring from the back of his training pants.

She merely blinked back the tears that clouded her vision as he extended the large ring to her finger, "ChiChi, will … you marry me?"

Her voice was a choke of tears and she flung her arms around his neck while sobbing into his shoulder.

His arm wrapped around her back, his face full of confusion. This was definitely not the answer he had been expecting.

However, it was a yes all the same.

And so he held her, remembering her innocence and kind nature on Frieza's ship, her thought of her defiance against Frieza and how she had bravely stood up and fought him alone, and, now, he thought of the sobbing woman who loved him so much.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Aha!" The blue haired woman called to no one in particular as she pulled a four-star dragon ball from beneath a rocky shore.

Stuffing it into her knapsack, she walked back towards her hovercraft that sat on the edge of the rocky cliff.

Her boots clicked against the rocks while the warm breeze blew at her locks of aquamarine hair.

Staring down at the device in her hands, she shifted her jaw thoughtfully as only one blinking dot remained.

"Alright," she said again to herself, "Six down, one to go."

---------------------------------------------------------

She subconsciously played with the large ring on her finger as the meeting hall was filled with various shouts; each voice trying to make their point known and simultaneously trying to be louder than the others.

With a sigh, she turned her gaze to the ever-silent Krillin who was seated beside her.

They had much of the power in the room, but little seemed to be done about listening to their opinions as a handful of Sayains and some various kings and queens yelled at one another.

A part of her wished she could be with Kakerot and Eighteen who were sparing in the training facilities, both parties wishing to be absent from the grueling process of politics.

She wondered if Krillin and Eighteen were involved romantically. For their friendship after landing on the Grand Ship, and then their coping with the loss of siblings at the hands of Frieza and his men forced them to rely even more heavily on one another.

But between Krillin's shy nature and Eighteen's intimidating one, ChiChi found it quite humorous to picture them functioning as a couple.

Her mind then wondered to her best friend who she had fallen out of contact with over the last two months.

While Bulma had made her exit rather grand, she knew that some part of Bulma missed her old life and her friends.

ChiChi wished Bulma could be there. Though the cerulean-eyed woman would, without a doubt, be arguing with the rest, she knew that her words would truly be intelligent and altruistic; not selfish like the other royals that crowded the room.

Turning to Vegeta she frowned lightly, voicing her thoughts, "I wish Bulma was here, she would certainly know what to do."

Vegeta merely scuffed while a man seated beside him shook his head, "Bulma? Hah. The foolish woman is most certainly dead by now. The universe is a dangerous place for a woman traveling alone, no matter how many improvements we have sought to make."

There was an unsettling feeling in ChiChi's gut, and Vegeta merely snarled; trying not the think about the woman he could not admit that he missed so much.

------------------------------------------------------

Thank you, thank you!

I know this chapter was a bit uneventful ... and I also admit that it was somewhat a filler.  
As always, the next one will be out shortly!

-C


	11. Chapter 11

--------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

--------------------------------

After wishing her parents a rather lengthy goodbye, with a promise to return home soon, Bulma powered up the spacecraft and seated herself in the pilots chair with a determined look.

A light chuckle echoed from behind her, happy and masculine, and she turned to frown at the voice.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, "This is serious business."

"Mhm." The man smiled, almost mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the control panel at hand.

"So the universe is still in shambles?" The man asked casually, taking a seat beside his blue haired companion.

Detachedly, she nodded, "It's nowhere near the republic we decided it would be after, er-"

"After my death," the man stumbled over the words slightly, still in disbelief of his state, "was there not some peace?"

As the ship took off Bulma leaned back a bit, her composure much more relaxed, "For a little while. I was with Launch, you know," she watched his face fill with emotion, "The two of us watched your battle from the sky box. I don't think there will ever be peace for some, but, for most of us, after Frieza's death and the funerals for all those who died in combat, there was a lot of rejoicing.

"I honestly thought that we'd establish this democratic government and there would be utopian bliss, but I forgot to calculate that when the flesh is tempted with absolute power, he usually succumbs to it." An almost angry look encompassed her features, "Vegeta wants nothing short of being the very same fiend Frieza was."

The man nodded. It wasn't hard for him to picture Vegeta seated in a lush throne giving orders with a content snarl.

"Tien," the blue-haired woman spoke, turning to stare at him, "You're going to come to quite a shock to many."

He smiled, "You don't say? The fact that I'm a live still shocks me, actually."

The woman laughed lightly, "Seriously Tien, I don't know how I'm going to go about explaining myself to everyone once you're discovered."

"You'll just tell them the truth. That you wished me back on magical balls because of an urban legend you heard when you were young," he shrugged, "So we're going to Vegeta-sei for sure?"

She nodded, staring ahead, "We will be there in about a week."

------------------------------------------------

The air was still and heavy and she had to inhale quite deeply to satisfy her aching lungs. It was unfortunate, for their also hung a putrid odor and she grimaced as she breathed.

Her companion chuckled lightly as he also stepped off the spaceship, equipped with filtered air and a crisp, light scent, and inhaled the air of the refueling station.

"Grotesque, isn't it?"

He merely shrugged as they made their way into the bar as their ship underwent the refueling process.

Taking a seat at the bar, Bulma tried her best to go unnoticed. True as it was, no one recognized her as one of the Five or even as the genius she was; but it was hard to not notice an exotic woman with blue hair and such striking features.

Tien sat protectively at her side, ordered them both drinks, and listened silently as the bartender chatted with drunken shipmen.

Bulma also listened, her face not being as masked as Tien's upon overhearing talk of the Sayains.

"-and yah'ere that they're ah goin' to make him king now'ta former King ha' died."

"No shit? His brat of a son?"

"He's got plenty'ah years on 'im though."

"True. Ah, he'll be a hell of a better monarch than that bastard Frieza was, that's for sure."

The men continued to speak as Bulma shot Tien a look of horror.

Tien tipped his head lightly to one of the men and frowned, "I must have been on that ship too long," he paused, clearly confused, "King Vegeta is dead?"

"Yep," one of the men replied with a nod, "And his son's supposed to take the throne pretty soon, too."

"Nah," one of the men interjected, "There will be thirty days of unrest, Sayain costume yah see?, before the Prince can step up and take the throne."

"He's a bold man, that's for sure."

"Nah," one of the merchants spoke with a stealthy glare, "He's as evil as Frieza, that's for sure."

"He helped kill the damn bastard!" Another retorted, slamming his drink on the table.

Once their drinks were gone, Tien said goodbye to the men, and one smiled at Bulma.

"Yer a beautiful young lady, y'ah know, I hear that Vegeta is rather handsome."

A few of the other men broke out into drunken laughter while Bulma shot them weak smiles and met eyes with Tien.

He confirmed her with a nod, and they paid for their drinks and their fuel, and were situated in the control room soon after.

As Tien took the controls the pair sat in awkward silence.

Finally deciding to break the silence, Tien shot Bulma, who was silent in thought, a glance and sighed, "I know how it feels."

"Huh?" Bulma said, shaken from her scattered thoughts, "How … what feels?"

"Missing someone." He turned his attention back to the blackness before him, a stretch of stars in the backdrop of all the darkness, "I know you, Bulma. I know you'll try to deny it, but … I miss someone, too you know?"

She nodded absently and sunk slightly in her seat.

"Yeah. I know."

------------------------------------------------

"Bulma!" Tien shouted loudly, entering the kitchen where a sleepy Bulma was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

She shot him an irritated glance, "What?"

He smiled at her devilish hair and half-opened eyes, "We're ahead of schedule"

Cerulean eyes shot open, now fully awake.

"How far ahead?"

"We're approaching Vegeta-sei's atmosphere as we speak."

Quickly setting the cup down on the countertop she nodded, "Uh, right, well then, we'd better get dressed and … strap ourselves in."

When they had landed, their welcoming party had been nothing more than a pair of Sayains who were nothing short of annoyed by their presence.

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she leaned in, "What do you mean we can't have a meeting with the Prince?"

"Ma'am, he's a very busy man, being the Prince and all. He doesn't have time to meet with every random commoner who wished to take a few minutes out of his day for some pointless reason or another." The soldier stated, rather jadedly.

Tien stepped in front of the aggravated woman and nodded, "Alright, well, can we speak to ChiChi or Krillin or … Kakerot?"

"No, I cannot just schedule you a meeting with members of the council." He sighed lightly, "But this is Courance," he motioned to a rather evil looking woman with purple hair, "She's a member of the council and will hear you."

Before Bulma could retort, the purple haired woman the soldier had called Courance stepped forward and grinned at the pair, "Welcome to Vegeta-sei."

"Hi," Tien said, greeting the woman with a small smile, "Can you please help us? We need to speak with Vegeta."

"Prince Vegeta," The woman corrected with a glare, "And soon to be King. Do not forget your place."

"Uh," Bulma tapped her foot, "Regardless of what his title is or will be, we need to arrange a meeting with him. Can you help us?"

"As Lieutenant Eglpla already told you, he's a very busy man."

Bulma growled, clenching her teeth, and Tien merely shook his head, "Thank you."

Just as they were about to leave, Bulma spotted a tall Sayain with long, black hair walking down the hallway. There was an air of importance about him and a scowl was imprinted upon his features.

"Raditz!" Bulma nearly shrieked, then, turning to the woman she smiled mockingly, "Thanks for your time, but I think we just found our ticket in."

Tien bowed lightly before the blue-haired woman drug him out of the room by his elbow, calling Raditz's name as she hurried to catch up with him.

Stopping in his tracks, Raditz turned to find the pair standing beside one another. Greeting Bulma first with a kind smile, then staring in disbelief in Tien's direction.

"Long story," Bulma began, a radiant smile adorning her mouth, "But we need to speak with Vegeta."

"Hm." Radtiz said, shaking himself from staring blankly at Tien and nodded towards the grinning genius, "It's too late to arrange anything today, but I'll try to come up with something for you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Tien breathed.

"Do you two have a place to stay while you're on Vegeta-sei?" Ratiz said, retuning to his previous façade, "I'm sure you've heard, but Vegeta is a hard man to speak to these days. It may be a week before I can get him to see you both."

The pair exchanged a look and then shook their heads.

Raditz exhaled thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded, "Well, you both can stay at my place for the time being."

"Oh," Bulma shook her head with a polite smile, "We don't want to impose. If you could lead us to a hotel or-"

"Nonsense." Raditz spoke abruptly,. "It is the least I can do for you Miss Briefs."

"I-uh." Bulma blinked in confusion.

"What you have done for … my family."

Bulma smiled, knowing that he was referring to her selfish actions of separating Victoria and Vegeta. However, Ratiz was now free to live in peace and raise his baby with his wife on Vegeta-sei without the Great Tyrant Lord looming constantly over him.

"Well then," Bulma grinned, "lead the way!"

--------------------------------

The baby was round with folds of fat and slightly cross-eyed with a head of unruly black hair, but Bulma cooed just the same.

Tien stared distantly as the baby gurgled and the two females present laughed and smiled as if it were nothing short of the cutest thing they had ever seen in their entire lives.

Turning to Raditz, who seemed to have the same starry-eyed expression on his face, Tien decided that he was the only sane one; definitely the only one not taken by the infants apparent charm.

"So," Victoria began conversationally as she handed the frumpy child to Bulma's outstretched arms, "we're very curious Tien, how did you come back from the dead?"

Taking a short pause from making faces at the baby, Bulma looked up at the Sayains and smiled, "Victoria, do you happen to remember that myth I told you about the dragon balls?"

"Uh," Victoria's mouth shifted thoughtfully, her facial expression failing to hide her disbelief, "the magical balls that can grant wishes?"

"Those very ones," Bulma exclaimed, turning her attention back to the baby, "Well, they happened to be true, so I gathered them and wished Tien back to life."

The conversation turned from Tien's resurrection, to the healthy baby, and then, finally, to politics.

It seemed that it was no secret that while Frieza was no longer in power, many of his implements still were.

Tien told Victoria and Raditz of the indifference of the sate of the universe, how in many places the wrath of Vegeta was no different from Frieza's rule.

"And," Bulma began with a sad sigh, "at least under Frieza woman remained untouched and valuable. I'm afraid now that the scarlet sashes illegal, I've been threatened to nearly raped at every refueling station from Earth to Vegeta-sei."

Tien took a seat beside Bulma and the grinning infant, "However, there are still many followers of Vegeta. They are ready, have been ready, for change. And they embrace their new ruler."

"So we need to talk to Vegeta. To … you know, get him to right his wrongs."

Victoria smiled, "I like you Bulma, and Vegeta likes you too, but how are you going to present yourself to Vegeta? I ran off almost six months ago without a word, but now I'm back to give you a list of all the things you've been doing incorrectly and to help you fix them?"

Tien scratched the back of his neck, "She had a point."

Bulma sighed, "We'll think of something."

"The new council," Victoria began with a short nod, obviously trying to change the subject, "has been put into place. It's not the republic you fought for, but I think you'll find that Vegeta has tried to level out the balance of power. There's King Ajames. He's a kind, older man who rules over a very powerful planet in the South, and Courance, the 'purple-haired bitch' you ran into earlier," Victoria smiled as Bulma rolled her eyes upon remembrance of the unpleasant woman.

"There is also a rather handsome man, named Tamt - he helped fight against Frieza's army - and he's representing the industrial planet of Turbo."

"And what of Launch?" Tien nearly blurted.

Bulma tried her best to bite back her smile. She knew that Tien had been wondering about her since the moment she had wished him back, but with all the talk of Vegeta and politics, it was hard for him to voice such questions.

"She's alright," Victoria stated calmly, "She works in palace kitchens as a hired chef. She hangs around ChiChi and the blonde girl you're brother is secretly smitten with. I've never seen a soul so broken though, she's been mourning your death for a while now, Tien."

His face fell into a saddened expression and Bulma glanced helplessly at her friend.

Raditz cleared his throat from the corner of the room, "It will be hard to just spring you on them, Tien. I suggest the two of you lay low for a little while, but I will let Bulma's presence be known at the meeting tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Her purple hair was swept back into a high pony tail and her perfectly filed nails sat in a rather pristine fashion on the desk as she listened to the room fill with shouts of politics.

She knew her place was to merely smile and agree with what Prince, ahum, _soon to be King, _Vegeta said. However, it was rather hard because, despite her wide, brown eyes under narrowed, haughty brows, a cynical smirk, and rather flawless purple hair, Courance was actually rather smart.

Standing up, Radtiz cleared his throat and motioned to Vegeta to take the floor.

Vegeta slid back into his chair and nodded, his dark eyes locking on the tall Sayain.

"There are two guests staying at my house who had been in space for a few weeks now. I know that is not long, but they have told me of how the universe has remained mostly unchanged upon Frieza's death."

The prince's dark brows narrowed as Raditz spoke. His furious expression did little justice to the rage in his raspy voice, "I have neither purged planets or made restriction on people. I am far better ruler than that bastard ever was."

Courance leaned forward slightly and frowned, "And, tell me Radtiz, are you guests a reliable source?"

Raditz turned to ChiChi who smiled politely, "Yes, Radtiz, who are your guests?"

Turning from ChiChi, to Vegeta, and finally to Krillin, on which his gaze lingered slightly, he sighed.

"I'm afraid if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Ha." Courance said, flipping a stray lock of hair away from her face.

Raditz narrowed his eyes slightly, "So why don't you come to dinner tonight so I can show you."

* * *

ChiChi, Kakerot, Krillin, and Eighteen gathered around Radtiz front door in only mild anticipation to see who his_surprise _guests were.

Kakerot was happy to get the chance to see his brother, while the others were merely in it for a free meal and possibly some conversation about what the universe was actually like. Bing cooped up on Vegeta-sei gave them a slightly warped reality, to be sure.

However, when the front door swung open, Bulma's grinning face was all that was seen.

ChiChi immediately threw her arms around her long-lost best friend and almost sobbed into the smiling woman's shoulder.

"Chi," Bulma said with a small laugh, "You're strangling me!"

The woman unhooked her arms and smiled, "Oh Bulma, I hadn't heard from you in so long I thought you might be …"

"Oh hush," Bulma waved the thought away with her hand, "I'm here."

Suddenly her attention was drawn to the large rock gleaming on her left hand.

"Chi! Oh," Bulma grabbed the ring to inspect it further, "You're engaged!"

The dark-haired woman smiled and Bulma hugged her again, "And you look so good, too!"

"Oh, Bulma, you don't look too bad yourself!" ChiChi laughed as they pulled apart, "What, have you been doing nothing but training since I last saw you?"

"Actually I went on a little excursion and was chased by all sorts of hideous beasts and I climbed mountains and …" she smiled as she noticed the other guests were watching them with blank expression. They had been talking rather quickly, "Well, I'll tell you all about it later."

Pausing, Bulma's smile widened, "Krillin, Eighteen, Kakerot - it's so nice to see all of you again!"

The three all said their hellos and Kakerot scratched the back of his neck, "I thought you guys said that there were two guests."

"Oh," Bulma winked, "Just a little someone I picked up back on Earth."

"Wha-" ChiChi blinked, "Not a boy … Bulma did you-"

Cutting the dark haired woman short, a rather nervous looking Tien stepped into the doorway and room fell silent.

Bulma turned to him and smiled weekly, and then explaining to the others, she told them of her journey.

Krillin and Tien had a short reuniting and Krillin properly introduced him to Eighteen.

At dinner they spoke more of Bulma's journey, of the council, and of the less-than-perfect state of the universe.

* * *

His thick, dark brows narrowed over his equally dark eyes. His persona reigned sinister coldness, and his small mouth fall into a displeased frown as he witnessed the situation before him.

Apparently many had taken Raditz's request from the previous day and dined with his guests.

ChiChi, the dark haired woman with the rather large diamond situated on her upturned hand, pointed directly at him, beckoning him join in their conversation.

A displeased growl escaped his lips and ChiChi tilted her head towards him.

"Vegeta, I had dinner with Raditz's guest last night."

That, he already knew.

"I don't care."

"Yes," ChiChi smiled lightly, "I think you will."

"And what do you mean by that?" Vegeta said casually, leaning back into his throne and starting directly at the grinning woman.

"She means that, uh," Krillin's nervous voice broke into their conversation and Vegeta turned curiously to him, sending him as if he hadn't known he was currently present in the room.

"I _mean_," ChiChi interjected, "I think you will care what Radtiz's guests have to say."

"Is that so?" Vegeta said, aloofly.

"Yes," Another sly grin, "You see, the woman we dined with last night should have a place on this council. For she rather intelligent and has seen the cruelness on the true nature of things outside this castle."

"Ha," Courance spoke up, her eyes sweeping over ChiChi's, "So you think the Vegeta should appoint any person who you deem worthy to join the council?"

"You know nothing of this, Courance," ChiChi spoke softly, and then turned on her heels and exited the now silent meeting hall.

* * *

Her small fists knocked lightly against Radtiz's front door.

After a few moments, she waited, and then was greeted with the sight of Victoria who was staring curiously at her.

"Uh, Courance, can I help you?"

Not wishing to make eye contact with the prince's former fiancé, Courance stared past her and tried to get a glimpse into the house, "Yes, I want a meeting with those visitors everyone's been talking so much about."

Victoria stepped aside and allowed the purple-haired woman to enter the house.

She scuffed when she saw Tien and Bulma situated on the couch with a small infant.

"These two?" Her haughty glare landed on Bulma first, and then shifted to Tien, "These are the pair that I have come to see?"

Without another word, she slammed the door behind her and Victoria shook her head.

"Wow." Bulma said, staring at the shut door, "What's her problem?"

* * *

The following afternoon the council was to meet again and all ten members took their seats and awaited Vegeta's words.

He merely updated them on things such as the economy and how the state of purgery from small bands of Freiza-loyalists had been reduced significantly.

ChiChi leaned on her palms, clearly bored by the statistical listings, and only awoke when Vegeta took his seat and waited for other members to argue.

Shakily standing up, Krillin gulped and sighed, "Prince Vegeta, may I have a word with you in private?"

"No." Vegeta frowned, his eyes coolly sweeping over the short man, "But you can have a word with me now."

Looking to ChiChi for support, Krillin nodded lightly and cleared his throat, "Sire, I've been speaking with some people who have much representation in my coordinate and I was, uh, well, we're giving you a notice that if conditions do not improve, if, uh, a more democratic style government is not put into place, we will break away from the alliance."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, fury raging in the dark orbs.

ChiChi stood beside Krillin and nodded firmly, "Vegeta, while their have been many improvements, planets in my coordinate do not want to be a part of this government if there is not leadership changes to Frieza's regime. I mean, what was the point of killing him if we were merely going to replace him?"

"ChiChi," Courance began, her eyes widened slightly from the initial shock of the dark-haired woman's words, "That's enough. Sire," she turned her attention to Vegeta, "They are full of disrespect. I went and saw Radtiz's guests for myself and I did not even recognize them."

The coordinate leader leaned forward and narrowed her eyes, "She has more say in this council than you do, Courance."

The older king remained silent as the younger man in the room's eyes shifted uncomfortably from the pair of arguing women, "Courance… perhaps we should invite the pair to speak before the council."

"No," the woman scuffed, "She's already put ideas into their heads Tamt, imagine what the blue haired wench could do if she had the attention of the entire council."

Suddenly, Vegeta took interested in the conversation, "Blue haired wench?"

"Yeah… Raditz's guest. A friend of theirs I guess from Freiza's ship. She's with some guy, I don't know. I guess they're a couple,"

ChiChi almost laughed at Courance's words.

Courance continued, "but anyway, she's an idiot. A blasphemer with no appreciation of how you were part of the bastard's defeat. She says that you're on the same track as Freiza."

Vegeta looked over at ChiChi and she frowned at him, "Bulma isn't an idiot, Courance, she's a friend from Frieza's rule. One of the Great Five."

"Lies." Courance retorted.

Vegeta, however, was already on his feet.

" I want a meeting arranged with Bulma immediately."

"And her guest?" Courance asked, an emotionless gaze casting over her sly features.

ChiChi smiled sheepishly at the prince who paused just before exiting the room.

"That one is a little harder to explain…"

* * *

She tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear and smiled at Tien as he pulled the dark hood over his head.

"I feel pretty creepy," Tien joked, raising his arms from the hood and looking as if he had just stepped out of a Dickens's novel.

Bulma giggled as Victoria sighed, "I just think it may be a bit strange for you to suddenly raise from the dead and be walking around the castle."

"And a hooded figure following Bulma around won't draw any unwanted attention?" Tien asked, his facial expression unreadable beneath the dark hood.

Wishing the pair luck, Victoria and Radtiz see their company off and Bulma and Tien make their way to the throne room.

Bulma knocked rather timidly on the door. Her face flushed with nervous anticipation, and when a low voice called for her to enter, she immediately turned to the hooded Tien and, with wide eyes and spoke.

"Ma-maybe this isn't such a good idea, let's go back."

Tien placed his hand on her shoulder and, with a small nod, opened the door to throne room.

Inside, Vegeta, Courance, and a man Bulma didn't recognize, were seated. All three pairs of eyes studied the pair that had just entered. However, Bulma could only register one face in the room and stated blankly at her former lover.

He seemed darker, more composed, mature, and threatening. He had been through a lot since she had seemed him last; it was hard for Bulma to picture a more serious version of the man in front of her; and yet there he sat.

With his gloved hand, he waved off the pair of council members and kept his gaze on the blue haired beauty.

Courance shot Bulma a warning glare before leaving the room and Bulma couldn't help but smile at her immaturity.

However, when the door was shut behind them, the looming feeling of dread filled in Bulma's gut. Her heart defied her and a smile spread across her lips. A part of her twitched, and she had to fight off the urge to embrace the man before her.

The prince simply sat on the throne, narrowed eyed and a serious expression, and leaned back.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to leave. I couldn't stand seeing what you were turning into. I feared when I returned you would turn into ….this." She spoke, her voice wavering slightly.

"_This_?" The corner of his lips twitched, and then his eyes slid shut, "I'll have you know I look damn good sitting on this throne." He joked, his lips tugging into a haughty smirk.

Bulma frowned slightly, "I don't know, you look sort of like an old enemy of mine."

A glare encompassed his features, "I changed the laws of Frieza, I am _not_ that bastard."

Bulma simply rolled her eyes, "I noticed. Of course, I can't tell you what an improvement it was for me having to fight off every man I met on the journey here."

Vegeta frowned, seeming to ignore her previous comment he glared at the silent, hooded Tien, "Can your _friend_leave us to speak in private?"

"No." Bulma said simply, "I traveled all the way to my home planet to reunite with him and he's not going anywhere."

He snarled at her, "Dammit Bulma, I don't give a fuck who you're sleeping with these days, I just need to have a word alone with you for a moment."

With a roll of her eyes she clarified, "It's always about fucking with you, isn't it Vegeta? I'll have you know that we aren't fucking-"

"That's for sure" The voice behind the cloak confirmed rather jokingly.

Vegeta glared at the vaguely familiar voice but allowed Bulma to continue.

"-and I'll have you know that you would be very interested to know who is behind that cloak."

"You're wrong Bulma, I couldn't care less."

She smiled coyly, "Alright then. Tien, you may leave."

Removing his hood Tien smiled and nodded politely towards Vegeta. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression that swept across Vegeta's features.

He watched her smile, "How?"

"Because I'm brilliant, duh."

He stood up and walked towards her, she could feel the heat radiating from his body and she ached to be closer to him.

"I'll get the truth out of you later, woman." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, brushing her soft cheeks lightly, "How long are you planning on staying?"

"As long as you allow."

His arm was at her waist and her head in her chest. She wasn't entirely sure who had initiated their embrace, but with a deep breath she took in his scent and feel of him next to her; things that she had missed so much.

When he let go of her, he quickly turned away and she allowed a flood of memories to come to her.

All she could remember was how he would protect her during their years on the Grand Ship. How he would hold her when she had bad dreams, how he would listen when she would complain, and how he would never openly share his affection for her outside of the bedroom, but there were moments like him holding her when her wrist had been shattered that made her know that he did in fact care.

For a moment they stood in silence, his back to her. Finally she turned to leave and when she had reached the door his deep voice halted her.

"I will prepare a room for you in the castle tonight. One for Tien as well." He paused for moment and she placed her hand on the doorknob.

However, he stopped her again.

"Go collect your things and notify Tien that the three of us will dine together tonight.".

* * *

It's been a while … but, I had this chapter written and the file _somehow _was deleted. Do you know how torturous it is to rewrite a chapter? Eh, hopefully the wait won't be too long.

Review!


End file.
